Bèi dào 被盗 (Stolen)
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: While following up on cure distribution in Shenzhen China, Chandler and Slattery make a gruesome discovery that is taking the lives of certain naval officers. But when Chandler is kidnapped, Slattery turns to Sasha Cooper to join the race against time to save Chandler and not end up victims themselves. #Chandlery #Tomsha CHAP 10 UP NOW
1. On Deadly Ground

**Title:** **Bèi dào** **被盗** **(Stolen)  
** **Chapter 1 – On Deadly Ground**

 **Summary:** While following up on cure distribution in Shenzhen China, Chandler and Slattery make a gruesome discovery that is taking the lives of certain naval officers. But when Chandler is kidnapped, Slattery turns to Sasha Cooper to join the race against time to save Chandler and not end up victims themselves.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from The Last Ship (sadly) only my hard working muse and the dream to work under Captain Chandler (pun intended) hehe and the love of all things #chandlery

 **A/N:** Yay we're back with a new #chandlery adventure. But I love Sasha so there will be some #Tomsha moments in here also (can't help it they are my three faves and she's just so amazing!). And it'll have all my usual writing faves - danger/action/hurt/comfort/drama and some bits of romance but lots of actiony danger for my two navy captains just ahead! Hope you all like this new little adventure!

* * *

 _"Wha…what's go…going…on…"_

 _He tried to pull against his restraints but was unable. The pounding in his head pauses long enough for him to hear his captors speaking in Chinese. What dialect he's not sure but he knows it's something local. His blurry eyes try to affix on something…anything he can use for later to identify where he was taken._

 _Only…later would never come, at least not for him._

 _He watches them near. His head shifts to the right and his eyes slightly widen as he looks at the large needle with clouded liquid swirling around inside. He head shift to the left and his eyes widen completely as he looks at the large knife in the mans grasp._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…." Is all he manages before he's silenced by something clamped over his mouth to silence his terrified screams._

 _A blood curdling scream. Followed by silence. Followed by…blood being splattered onto the plastic gowned chests of the two men with twisted smiles._

XXXXXXXX

 ***One Week later***

"The chatter is the same as an hour ago."

"Are you sure?"

"Another navy soldier was found murdered. No name, just found the body in a blue navy uniform about a block from a distribution center," Val explains as Alisha stands beside her to confirm the findings. "That's all I heard."

"Which cener?"

"Shanzhai distribution center," Granderson explains.

"We're staying put for now. If someone is murdering our soldier's while they deliver the cure or are murdering those at the distribution point and stealing the cure we need to stop it."

"Aye captain."

He makes his way toward the belly of the large ship and steps into his private quarters and reaches for a special phone; his mind drifting back in time to a discussion with Val about an hour before this one.

 _'You found something more?' Slattery asks Val an hour earlier._

 _'So I have been monitoring all the local communication around the distribution center as you asked and mostly it was just local stuff but just now I overheard something…odd. Officer Wendell Jenkins. Serial number. 857624 was murdered.'_

 _'What? When did…'_

 _'Wait…I checked the naval database he's not an officer in the US Navy. There is no such number attached to that name.'_

 _'What? Maybe he's…are you sure?'_

 _'So I can't do much without being hardwired in but when I looked for him online I found this…his Instagram account. There were no local naval records I can hack without being inside one of the bases,' Val stated with a hint of disappointment in her tone that Slattery couldn't help but smirk at._

 _'Wendell Jenkins dressed as a navy officer for Halloween and…is this for real?'_

 _'Yeah. He posted this Instagram selfie, in his Halloween costume outside a check point a week and a half ago. Look at the comments,' Val directed Slattery to some of his follower's posts._

 _'When are you gonna enlist for real?' 'Dude, impersonating a naval officer is a serious offence.' Then nothing. Then a day ago…'Dude when is your ass gonna get back here?' and…' you still with us?'_

 _'And that's it,' Val concludes as she handed Slattery the printout. 'I could find out more if I was able to get into one of the local cop shops and plug into their database.'_

 _'It might come to that,' Slattery huffed._

 _'Why would someone murder this kid?'_

 _'Wrong place wrong time? Was someone targeting him as a white man….an American…a naval officer? That's what we need to find out. If he was the real target or the navy is? Or…something else. If we need you on land, I'll send word,' Slattery pondered as he thanked her and then took his leave to call Chandler_

 _"Miss me already? What's going on Mike?"_

"Got a problem Tom. Are you still in Guangzhou?"

 _"Wolf and I are just about to take off. What do you need?"_

"Help. We need to meet back in Shenzhai."

 _"What's going on?" Chandler presses more seriously._

"Ship and crew are fine…at least mine are."

 _"That's not cryptic at all. Where are you?"_

"Sitting south west corner of the Shenzhenwan port. We're still here in port; haven't left. I'm gathering more facts now but I'll send you a brief text and the rest later."

 _"It's a short flight there. See you in an hour."_

"What's going on?" Danny asks in wonder.

"I don't know," Slattery replies with a tight jaw. "But if someone is murdering these sailors for the cure we need to find why and stop them. The cure is free to all. So far…both have been at cure distribution centers but I wonder if there are other officer deaths that are similar in the area. Maybe there are and someone is covering it up. We need to find out."

"See you on the deck in an hour."

Slattery nods and then drops his gaze to the photo in his grasp. Val said it the murder was mention in almost nonchalant way which made him even more suspicious and a tad angry. When he tried to call the distribution point he was told the person who reported it didn't exist and there wasn't an issue. That instantly raised alarm bells since he thought he was talking to a posted navy soldier. He didn't make a big deal of it. But as soon as he hung up with the base he called Chandler to ask for help.

"Something's going on…" he mutters as he closes the folder and then looks at his watch. In an hour he and Tom would reconvene and visit one of the distribution centers and get some solid answers for themselves; hoping to put an end to this nightmare before another naval life is claimed.

XXXXXXXX

"He didn't say what it was?"

"Just a brief message that someone is murdering navy sailors over the cure but that was it."

"At the distribution sites?" Wolf inquires in wonder.

"Yeah, but he said he's still waiting on more details. Called the base and someone unfamiliar answered and didn't know the person Slattery was asking about," Chandler replies as he leans back on the side of the moving jet and looks at his officer with a heavy frown. "Mike wouldn't raise any alarms on any false pretenses. He must have found more that he doesn't want to share over the wire. But if someone is murdering navy sailors over the cure then he'll want the same thing as I do…to find out who is doing this and stop them before another life is lost."

"Just point me in the direction of our target," Wolf states confidently as Chandler tosses him a side smile. But that smile disappears as soon as he looks down at his phone; a frown gracing his features instead. "What's going on?"

"Ah…nothing," Chandler replies with a soft whisper as he tucks his phone back into his pocket and then goes back to reading the brief file that Slattery had given him. _She's…in China?... why?_

XXXXXXXX

"Anyone asks…we're staying a bit longer to check on the supplies for the cure and the distributors," Slattery tells Garnett and a few others of the senior crew. "We haven't been called into action so we can dock for a few days without too much suspicion," Slattery explains. "Green and I will recon with Chandler and Wolf, give them the lowdown on the murders and then see if he has any Intel on who might be doing this. If we get into trouble, we'll holler for help and just be ready to send in the big guns," he concludes with a small smirk.

He watches them all file out and then slightly arches his brows as his XO remains, closing the door behind her. "So…how do we know the Intel we gathered wasn't mentioned as a trap to get more navy soldier's into their sights? Maybe they knew we'd be monitoring the chatter?" Garnett asks in concern. "You yourself said your call was disconcerting at best."

"There is that risk, plus…I ran the last name through the database and there is no one on active duty with that name or serial number. That's two fakes now."

"What?" Garnett counters in surprise.

"I didn't want to alarm the others. I think Chandler said he has a contact in China. If this is bigger than our soldiers, we'll pass the Intel to them and…get some real help; someone we can trust to solve this before we leave. At least…that's the plan. Don't want to step on too many local toes but if our boys are being murdered for a free cure you know we gotta stop it here."

"Good luck," Garnett offers as she turns to leave, pausing at the door and then looking back with a small smile. "Watch your six...just got used to having you in command."

Slattery gives his XO a friendly smile before he heads for the small file that Val had given him. After making copies of all the Intel so far, Slattery gathers Green and then heads for the plank to go down and then onto the dock in the cool night air.

"It could be a trap. Stay frosty," Slattery reminds Danny as they get into the open Jeep and head for the meeting place with Chandler and Wolf. It was a short drive to a small quiet pagoda just outside the Shenzhen airport/seaport complex where Danny stops the Jeep in the shadows.

The two of them leave the vehicle and hurry a few meters toward a shadowy area and into the quiet temple. Slattery sees Chandler and Wolf at the far end and head toward them.

"Didn't think the reunion would be this soon," Chandler relates with a smile as he shakes Slattery's hand; the two of them sitting on a small bench; Danny and Wolf standing cover. "What's going on Mike?"

"Just before Green and I set out tonight, Val gave me two more piece of Intel she gathered just from overhearing local chatter at the base and searching the net. Four murders…"

"Four naval officers have been murdered and no one has raised any alarms until now?" Chandler asks Slattery in shock.

"This is where things turn…bizarre. Out of the four men murdered, two of them were said to be wearing naval uniforms but we saw a picture of one and…it's a fake. Could be the same with the other since neither name is in our naval database."

"What?" Chandler interjects as Slattery hands him the small pieces of paper. "They impersonated naval officers to steal the cure?"

"Not sure. But if they are stealing the cure it makes no sense since our distribution sites are continually being supplied and we're giving it out to everyone in the area for free. If they tried to blackmail anyone for money they could just come to the center and get a shot for themselves," Slattery replies in a hushed tone as Green and Wolf listen in. "The other two men were said to be found in the same area, just outside one of the distribution centers and killed the same way. Large knife cuts to the chest and abdomen but nothing more was said Once again Val said it was just mentioned in passing; local chatter that she monitored."

"Mike…"

"I have no answers to any of this. Val said if we need her to hack into their local database, she's gonna need to be planted in one of their precincts, or whatever you call them down here to get access to their actual files," Slattery replies in haste. "But if there is someone stealing the cure and it's one of ours, my recommendation is, and I emphasize discreetly, that we put a few at the base on alert for someone impersonating a navy officer and potentially stealing the cure. Maybe with ties to gangs that … I don't know why they would be killed but the details of their deaths…are pretty gruesome."

"If there are no more deaths then we know the ones we told were in on it or will just find more discreet ways to dispose of the bodies and we can arrest them," Danny joins the conversation. "But if it continues then we know it's not them and we need to broaden our internal search."

"So they steal the cure and are then murdered by the people they steal it for," Wolf ponders somberly.

"No honor among thieves," Chandler quips in sarcasm. "Agreed that we need to alert the sites and then…think we should stick around for a few days just to see what happens…see if another "officer" is killed on our watch. This uniform…it's more than just a costume; looks like it's been stolen from one of the bases. Look at the detailing here," Chandler shows them a small corner of the picture Val had printed for them from the Instagram account.

"Don't you have a contact here in China we can connect with to ask for some local help?" As soon as Slattery mentions it, he notices Chandler's jaw tighten. "Uh…what? Are they gone already? No good?"

"Oh she's good…best there is."

" _She_?"

"Just…found out she was here," Chandler replies in truth as he recalls the moment he found out exactly who his China contact was.

 _'Sasha Cooper.'_

He thanked Naval Operations back in the US but found a reason to not meet up with her…his past…in China and thought he would be able to get back to US soil without his past coming back to haunt him. Literally. That plan was rendered moot by a request from a friend that he couldn't ignore – Mike Slattery.

"That…struck a nerve," Slattery states in a hushed tone as Chandler's lips purse. "Tom…if you don't feel comfortable using her then…"

"She's the best contact we have out here…and probably the only one on foreign soil we can trust," Chandler replies in truth. "I'll contact her and get her up to speed. We can warn the bases, see what happens in a few days and then get her to rally some trusted locals to investigate these grisly murders and be on our way if in fact the US Navy isn't bringing home any of its own," he informs Slattery as he rubs his weary face. "I don't want to involve Val any more than I have to. But if we do have trouble in House, then maybe Sasha can hook her up with a local place to connect to and find us some real answers without having to involve the locals," Chandler ponders audibly.

"And the other two?" Danny asks in wonder. "You said four murders."

"Base workers? Not sure. Again we need to confirm with someone local," Slattery suggests. "But from the brief chatter Val heard they were not Americans…one Canadian and the other…British," Slattery reads the brief bio on each murder victim that Val had drafted in haste. "Don't know much else. Can your contact here get us more details on these guys? We need confirmation if they were working with us, maybe local recruits just wanting to help…or something else. Right now we have a lot of questions and are in desperate need of a lot of answers."

"Agreed," Chandler replies.

"There's a distribution base not far from here," Danny points out to the coordinates scribbled by one of the names.

"We'll start with that one first," Slattery suggests.

"I'll call Sasha and…" Chandler starts only to be abruptly interrupted.

"Wait…Sasha Coo…" Slattery starts a few seconds after; Wolf and Green picking up on Slattery's tone. But all verbal follow up is put on hold as someone crashes their party with a deathly plea for help and warning message.

"HE…HELP …. M….ME…HELP…ME!"

All four of them look up to see a man stagger into the small pagoda, clutching his stomach and displaying a look of horror on his blood splattered face.

"Hands where we can see them!"

Green and Wolf instantly raise their guns and demand the man raise his hands and halt his approach. He does neither. Chandler and Slattery instantly stand up and also raise their weapons as the man nears. He neither halts nor removes his hands from his chest.

"Sir…we need to see your hands!" Danny demands.

"Please…help…me…"

"Raise your…oh God…" Chandler states in soft horror as the man falls to his knees, his hands pulling away from his stomach to reveal fresh blood and a dark blue navy uniform. "Mike!"

"Look how he's dressed!" Wolf exclaims as he keeps his gun trained on the front entrance; Danny at his side.

"He's one of ours!" Slattery angrily confirms; already kneeling beside Chandler.

"What?" Chandler asks in surprise.

"New recruit out of…" Slattery pauses to contact the ship. "Nathan James this is…" Slattery starts as he looks at Chandler in horror.

"NO!" The man shouts as his bloody hand grips Chandler's jacket lapel and pulls him in closer as Slattery stops his call and grabs the mans other arm but then stops when he sees the man has no weapon but only a message. "Don't…bring…others…they'll…kill…them…" he man gasps in Chandler's ear. "He…lp…me…"

"What happened? Who did this to you!" Chandler demands as the man slips toward death. "Who!"

He pulls Chandler closer and then with one final breath utters two words spoken in very broke Chinese _,_ _"_ _Bèi dào…"_ before he falls limp to the ground – dead.

Chandler looks up at Slattery and shakes his head. "What the hell is going on?"

A noise is heard outside and before Slattery can answer, all four of them look up with their guns ready for action.

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks! Intrigued? Thoughts? Want to find out more? How will Tom and Sasha's reunion go? Maybe some reluctance at first but when happens when Chandler is taken? will her feelings change? will his? What will Chandler and Slattery find at the distribution centers? Was it a trap to get them all in one place? And by who? Would love your thoughts on this before you go (b/c starting new stories always makes us nervous!) so please do review (reviews = more chapters and of course are the best thanks we can get on here) and thanks so much!


	2. Who are you?

**Title:** **Bèi dào** **(Stolen)  
** **Chapter 2 – Who are you?**

 **A/N:** Thanks everyone who has reviewed so far! So glad you are liking this new little adventure (if you haven't reviewed please do-it's the best kind of appreciation for us writers on this site!) hope you all like chapter 2 :)

* * *

 _He pulls Chandler closer and then with one final breath utters two words spoken in very broke Chinese,_ _"_ _Bèi dào…" before he falls limp to the ground – dead._

 _Chandler looks up at Slattery and shakes his head. "What the hell is going on?"_

 _A noise is heard outside and before Slattery can answer, all four of them look up with their guns ready for action._

XXXXXXXX

Thankfully for them the noise turned out to be nothing too alarming, which allows them now to focus on the task at hand – finding out who murdered the man lying limp at their feet and who their next target might be.

"Wolf! Check the perimeter."

"Copy."

"We need to get him back to the ship and let Rios tell us what really killed this man and see if…ah damn we need answers," Chandler tells Slattery who nods in agreement.

"Green."

"Sir."

"You and Wolf will take his body back to the ship, we need it to get there safely so Doc Rios can run an autopsy. I think we'll need Val on the ground with us after this. Someone just killed one of our boys and I wanna know why!" Slattery states in angry demand. "Can you go see…your contact right now?"

Chandler nods as Wolf rushes back to them.

"Coast is clear," Wolf informs them as he looks at Danny and then down at the dead body. "What do we do with him?"

"He's going back to the ship…with you and Green. Right now he's our only lead to whoever is doing these killings," Slattery nods to Wolf as he slowly stands back up, looking at Chandler who wipes a bit of the blood splatter on his navy pants.

Slattery calls the ship, putting Garnett and the others on alert and giving her strict orders that no one else is to leave the ship except Wolf and Green and to make sure they have an official count from each distribution site that was given to them by the CNO's office.

"Then we'll compare it to what we have and see what doesn't match. We'll need Val but that request will only come from myself or Chandler."

 _"Copy," Garnett replies with a small frown on her forehead. "Sir…"_

"We don't have any further information. Slattery out for now."

He steps back with Chandler as Green and Wolf carefully wrap the dead sailor's body in a plastic body bag retrieved from the Jeep and then looks at his friend in wonder.

"Tom…Sasha Cooper. You mentioned her one time."

"That's her."

"Ah. Parted on bad terms?" Slattery presses.

"No…just parted," he replies with a heavy sigh as he looks up at his friend with a small smile. "I'm not mad, I'm…nervous?"

"Really," Slattery retorts in amusement as Chandler's lips purse. "That bad?"

"This is business," Chandler states firmly as Slattery's brows arch. Both of them turn to watch Wolf and Green disappear from view before trading anxious glances. "We'll go see Sasha and then…"

"I can check out that base on…"

"No. We go everywhere in teams. Wolf and Green will check out the center nearest here once Rios has the body. We'll go see Sasha and then head for the second base. I want Val here but I want a secure location with a guard on her hip at all times."

"Copy," Slattery nods in agreement. "Okay…lead the way."

With their guns still cocked and ready for action, both Chandler and Slattery hurry toward the same opening that Green and Wolf; heading toward the Jeep that Chandler had come in about an hour earlier.

"Maybe our boys stumbled upon a local gang ring," Slattery ponders as Chandler pulls away from the deserted parking lot and heads for a destination that will bring him face to face with his past.

 _'Sasha…'_

 _'This is what we both want…'_

 _He could see her trying to be brave, holding back emotion; the same emotion he was trying to hold back. They parted…after a few seconds long searing kiss, without words, turned and walked out of each other's lives for what they thought was for good._

But now…destiny was about to catch up – with both of them.

"You only ever mentioned her in passing…did you part on good terms?" Slattery asks as they drive further down an almost desolated street in Shenzhen, and away from the safety of their crew and ship.

"We parted…with the knowledge that we wanted two different things. Careers. It just..."

"Did she know Darien?" Slattery refers to Chandler's deceased wife.

"She sent a congratulatory card for our wedding. Simply signed all the best, Sasha."

"Want me to talk to her?"

"No…I gotta do this," Chandler answers his friend; the two of them sitting side by side as they slowly drive and just enjoying some friendly male banter. "It'll be okay."

At least that's what he told himself, hoping that he'd believe it. But as he nears the location the office back in the US had given him for his military Asian Intel contact, his heart rate started to pick up the pace. He tells himself this is business, pure and simple. He'd ask for her help and then…go back to the ship and return to his life. Without her.

As the Jeep starts to slow, he can't help but wonder if she ever got married…had a family…lost anyone close to him like he did. Had she heard about his wife? His family?

"Tom?"

"Let's go," Chandler simply states as he pushes himself from the Jeep and heads for the front door of the small, quiet home; his back to Slattery and his Captain wondering just what kind of tension awaited them.

Chandler knocks on the door and then without realizing it, starts to hold his breath. No answer. He tries again. This time a light goes on and then the door slowly opens.

The first thing that happens is two pools of sapphires instantly collide…locking with each other and melding into a sea of surprise, confusion and warmth?

"Tom."

"Sasha."

Slattery stands back a few meters, in silence, wondering just how this reunion would go and if after their tense parting would they be able to work together and get the job at hand done?

"We need your help. This is Captain Mike Slattery of the Nathan James."

"I know," Sasha replies with a coy smirk as Slattery's brows arch. "Not much happens around here involving American personnel that I don't hear about. Come in."

Slattery can feel the tension between the two but says nothing, not wanting to address the emotional elephant in the room as he felt it wasn't his business.

"Are you alone?" Chandler asks in an undertone as she gestures for them to enter her small sitting room; tastefully decorated with Asian décor.

"Here…or in general?" She tosses back as her dark, neatly manicured brows instantly arch. "What's going on Tom? You have fresh blood on you? Are you hurt? Do you need a medic?" Her tone instantly heavy with concern. She tries to scold herself for letting take over so quickly at just seeing his handsome face after all these years. _He's married…_ it's business and nothing more.

"No. This is the blood of a sailor that died in our arms. I'll tell you everything once you assure us this place is secure."

"It's…secure," Sasha replies as she looks from Chandler's serious expression to Slattery's determined one and quickly nods in agreement. "It's secure, I give you my word," she gestures for them to sit down. "Tell me what happened?"

Chandler looks at Slattery who pulls the file contents that Val had gathered for them and hands it to Sasha who starts to flip through the papers, glancing up every so often to lock eyes with Chandler and then look back down; Slattery trying not to comment on the palpable tension that could be cut with the dullest butter knife on the planet.

"Is there anyone local you can trust?" Chandler asks, breaking the silence and making her look up at him once more.

"I have one that I can call. How do you want to play this?"

"Mike and I are going to check out the distribution center at the Wenjin base."

"Someone is killing navy sailors or those dressed like them and you are going on your own? You can't do that. You're the most recognizable face in the world. Do you have a backup plan?" Sasha asks directly as Slattery looks at her in surprise; silently surprised by her moxie at calling Chandler out directly.

"No backup plan. Mike and I are going tomorrow. Can you help us?" Chandler holds his ground and asks again.

"Let me get my coat."

Chandler watches her stand up and head toward the back of the small House, turns to give Slattery a nod and then follows at a discreet pace.

"Always wondered how we'd meet again," Sasha whispers as she stands with her back to him, looking at a picture on her modest dresser. "Didn't think it would be you at my doorway asking for help."

"Almost didn't come," Chandler answers quietly as he takes a step into her bedroom, pausing a few meters away. "Guess I was desperate," he concludes with a small smirk as she turns to face him.

"Desperate, was never a good look for you," she states as he nears. She holds her ground as she nears and for the first time in…years, her heart starts to beat faster due to some emotionally charges feelings; feelings she had feared would remain dead for…forever. "How's Darien?"

"She uh…she died. Sorry wasn't sure if you heard or not."

"I'm sorry. How are Ashley and Sam?"

"They're with dad," he answers her in truth.

"There were so many deaths and…I didn't hear sorry. When Granderson took control of the White House it was hell and…" she pauses as she looks at him

"When we parted…" Chandler starts but then quickly stops as they hear Slattery heading toward the room they were in. But just as he opens his mouth to add something more, much to her dismay, the Nathan James Captain appears and their emotional reunion is put on hold – for now.

"I've heard chatter. Tom…this is bad. Are you sure that's what the man said…. Bèi dà?" Sasha questions as she looks from Chandler to Slattery and then back to the man she shared a past with.

"Sounds better when you say it…but that's it. What does it mean?" Chandler inquires.

"Stolen," Sasha replies simply.

"Stolen?" Chandler retorts as she nods.

"The cure? Someone's stealing the cure? Makes no sense. We're giving it away for free. Why would anyone steal something free? Much less kill for it?" Slattery chimes in.

"We need to find out what's going on," Chandler lightly growls.

"I don't know but I don't think you should go to that base," Sasha tells him firmly. "I know you'll go but if that good man out there won't say it, I will."

"You were never afraid to challenge authority," Chandler comments as Slattery's brows slightly arch in wonder. "There's someone on our ship that is the best computer hacker around. If there is a safe place for her to work…plug in, she might be able to find some answers that we can't just ask for."

"Let's go see him and ask. If anyone can keep your person safe it's Ji Cheng. I trust him. Maybe the only one around here I trust."

"Alright. We'll go and talk to him. See if we can find a secure location for Val to hook into the local systems here and then head for the furthest base. Wolf and Green, once they deliver Val and her escort to a secure location will check on the second base and maybe in a few hours we'll have some answers before another body drops."

"Okay…let's go," Slattery declares as he turns to head back to the front door.

"So…Naval intelligence," Chandler states; sounding rather impressed.

"That's right… _CNO,_ " Sasha tosses back as Chandler's face produces a small but uneasy smile. With Slattery there, it wasn't time to revisit the past. But that time would come – for both of them. "I'll drive," she lightly chirps as she snatches the keys from Slattery's open palm.

"Don't…even go there," Chandler lightly warns as he pushes past the captain of the Nathan James and heads back outside into the quiet Asian Neighborhood.

"Think we can trust her contact?" Slattery asks in an undertone so that only Chandler can hear; his mind wondering if they were heading for another trap.

"We're about to find out."

* * *

 **A/N:** yikes! So of course there was bound to be some tension between Tom and Sasha after all these years. Will they ever get to revisit their past and try to move forward together? Can her contact be trusted? And what will Rios  & Val find? Would love your thoughts/comments on this so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	3. Right Questions – Wrong Answers

**Title:** **Bèi dào** **(Stolen)  
** **Chapter 3 – Right Questions – Wrong Answers**

* * *

"Okay…we take the metro from here," Sasha told them as she stopped the Jeep in a rather seedy part of the city; a few curious onlookers now casting their gazes in the direction of the three strangers.

"The…Shenzhen metro…system?" Chandler asks slowly as a slow smile spreads across Sasha's face and she nods. "You always did like to do things the hard way."

"He's even more paranoid about security than I am," she retorts as she checks her sidearm as his brows arch in amusement. "Personally I can't blame him."

He remembered his friends very visible apprehension…even though almost fleeting, being very palpable at seeing someone he had shared a past with after being apart for so long. But it was the subtle things, a word…a small gesture…a comment _'always'_ from either of them that told Mike Slattery everything he needed to know – Tom Chandler and Sasha Cooper still had unresolved feelings for each other. Would this new situation cause those feelings to bubble back up and be rekindled? Or just bubble up for a short time and then burst? He knows that when it comes to the job at hand, Chandler can remain objective until it's fulfilled. But afterward? He knows it's not his place to comment on his friend's personal life and he wouldn't…but Tom was still his friend and he did have the right to worry.

"This guy…where exactly is he on this…damn you can read this?" Slattery gently chides as they slowly walk up to the subway map. "I thought New York was bad. Hate these things," he grumbles as Sasha looks at him and then Tom.

"Let's go," Chandler directs as Sasha nods and the three of them start to descend into the darkened stairwell; smells of food, some local some fried slowly dissipating in the late afternoon air. "How's the local food?"

"It's…very Chinese."

"You…"

"I…"

"Hate Chinese food," both Sasha and Tom chime at once as Mike Slattery slightly shakes his head.

"So…how long did you two know each other before you parted ways?" He can't help but ask; almost rhetorically, but with some hint of truth.

"Sometimes…it seemed like forever," Sasha shot back as they headed toward the small ticket counter. As she steps up to the booth and starts to talk to the operator in his local dialect, Slattery looks at Chandler who offers his friend a sympathetic glance.

"I'll tell you later," Chandler promises as he notices Slattery look past him and then allows his gaze to rest on two men who were watching them intently.

"I just noticed them but think they were there a few minutes," Slattery replies with a hint of nervousness in his tone.

"Figured we wouldn't go unnoticed for too long," Chandler pauses as he nears Sasha. "We need to go now. We got company."

She turns to let her gaze rest on the two men and instantly feels the same uneasiness that both men were feeling. She instantly changes her mind and tells the ticket administrator and then takes the tickets.

"Hurry," she tells them as she turns and hurries toward a set of stairs that lead them down to the train platform. Chandler follows and Slattery follows from behind. They get half way down the stairs when Slattery looks back and narrows his gaze as the two mean appear at the mouth of the stairwell.

"Company's coming," he lightly growls as the two men start talking loudly to one another and the agitation that had been building in the stale air starts to gain substance.

"What are they saying?" Chandler demands as the three of them rush down the rest of the stairs; the two men's pace quickening to match theirs.

"Calling for reinforcements!" Sasha replies excitedly as they reach the bottom of the platform. Sasha veers to the right; Chandler and Slattery right behind her. But that call for help would be answered sooner than expected or wanted as Sasha is forced to stop suddenly by a man charging right into her.

"Sasha!" Chandler calls out in shock. But before he can offer any kind of support, he watches her pull back with a closed fist, punch the man in the fast at the same time she knees him in the groin and he starts to falter.

However, a few seconds later both Chandler and Slattery are fully engaged when the two men who had been behind them finally catch. The few curious bystanders don't know what to expect but as soon as one of them pulls a gun, they scatter in all directions; calling out excitedly in their local language.

Chandler's elbow drives itself into stomach of his attacker but his jaw sustains a blow which makes Sasha pause and outwardly curse; inwardly herself for giving in to old emotions so easily.

A few seconds later the whoosh of the train forces the musty air to spill all around them and they know they only have a few minutes to get on that train or wait for whatever reinforcements where already closing in on their location.

"We have to go now!" Sasha calls out as she wipes away a fresh smattering of blood from her lip.

"Bastard hit you," Chandler whispers just as Slattery takes out his attacker.

"Bastard hit you too," she retorts firmly as she looks at Slattery who rushes toward them.

"We have to go now!" Slattery echoes the same excited sentiments Sasha did moments ago.

"Lead the way!"

She turns and hurries toward the open door just as the last call page goes out. The doors hiss shut just as the three of them enter and sit down on the small benches as the subway starts to pick up speed. They were glad the box they were riding in was mostly deserted; a few locals giving them a first glance but looking away as a second glance might involuntarily mean their involvement in what they surmised was a gang war.

Sasha pulls a soft cloth from her pocket and dabs her lip before she offers Chandler the clean part; Slattery lightly chuckling as he wipes a bit of fresh blood from a cheek cut on his sleeve.

"So much for not attracting attention," Chandler grumbles as he leans back in his chair while Slattery calls Green for a location and status update. "Ever seen them before?"

"Just their uniform. Dirty cops."

"Hired by?" Chandler presses as Slattery finishes his call and leans forward on his knees to listen.

"Could be anyone holding out the highest payout. Their motive? Damned if I know. But it must be related to your murdered sailor," Sasha ponders as Chandler's brow furrows heavily.

"How far away are we?"

"Not far," she replies as she looks at Chandler and holds his sapphire gaze captive in her fiery steel blue one. But before she can say something else her phone rings and she steps up and away to take the call in private.

"Tom…"

"We have to trust her."

"She might have led us into this trap!" Slattery hisses in an undertone as Chandler's lips purse. "Kinda convenient that those guys just showed up right were we needed to be."

"Could have followed us from the Pagoda," he replies as Sasha returns.

"Calling in reinforcements?"

"Mike," Chandler warns as Sasha sits down beside him and looks at Slattery with a small frown.

"I'll admit the timing was bad but I didn't invite them," she offers in her defense. "I could say the same about you."

"And the call just now? Your contact?" Slattery fires back.

"If I said it was my gynecologist would you ask for details?" Sasha retorts as Slattery's jaw set.

"I might," he counters as her expression turns to amusement.

"It was to my contact. In about ten minutes, we're going to switch trains and then take a tunnel down to Ji's home."

"Hopefully there won't be any party crashers."

She couldn't blame the agitated captain of the Nathan James but knows it wasn't her fault; correctly surmising that they had been followed from the Pagoda where the little military reunion had drawn unwanted attention. If someone was targeting and killing navy sailors; their Jeeps wouldn't have gone unnoticed.

The rest of the ride is spent in contemplative silence; a lot to be said but waiting for the right time.

XXXXXXXX

The three of them exit the second train and then hurry down a darkened tunnel, Slattery once again looking behind him every so often to make sure they weren't being followed. This time they weren't and when they arrive at the end, all are thankful that there are no surprises awaiting them.

Sasha knocks on the small door and then offers something in Chinese; a few seconds later the door slowly opening. A younger Asian man looks out and then back at Sasha and mutters something in his local dialect. Sasha turns and nods to them to follow her and the three of them step into the quiet home, the door sealing shut behind them.

However, it wasn't the home they were going to be staying in as it takes them another five minutes to reach their final destination.

"This guy is more paranoid than I am," Slattery mutters in sarcasm.

"He has every reason to be Captain," Sasha answers Slattery directly. "But he's on our side."

Chandler lets Slattery talk to Sasha's local contact since it was a sailor on his watch that met an untimely and horrific end and he was just the one to facilitate the meeting between Sasha and someone local.

"If I bring Val here," Chandler starts in a low tone as Sasha looks at him intently. "Missed seeing you in action," he whispers as a small smile tugs as the corner of his mouth.

"Likewise. Val will be safe. I trust Ji with my life since he's saved it a time or two. But he won't bring her to this place; it's his safe House. He'll find another location. What happens now?"

"Mike will connect with Ji to get Val a safe location, we'll visit the base and then…"

"You're gone again," she interjects in haste.

The tone in her voice was laced with disappointment, subtle but something that his subconscious picked up and held on to.

"Sasha…"

Once again the time for small talk was put on hold as Slattery looks up from his huddle with Ji, asking for some local direction.

"Okay so what's the plan?" Chandler asks Slattery as he and Ji conclude their discussion.

"We'll head back to the Jeep and radio Wolf and Green for an update. Since we don't want to attract too much attention, Burk will escort her to the safe location. I'll instruct him to be armed but dressed in civilian clothing," Slattery tells Chandler. "We'll check the second harbor base and then reconnect with Green and Wolf…hopefully have some real answers."

"Ji has seen one of the murders," Sasha informs them as Ji, speaking in Chinese holds up his phone.

"That's not Jenkins," Slattery states, referring to the first murdered 'sailor' they had seen.

"Noah McPhee. British navy."

"In a US Navy costume?" Chandler asks in confusion. "Why would he pose as one of us?"

"Maybe he thought it was safer," Slattery deadpans in sarcasm as Chandler's lips purse and Slattery shrugs.

"Can we track his movements? Where he…right we need Val here," Chandler starts as Sasha nods.

"Their camera/security system might seem a bit archaic but there are working camera's around the bases and most populated areas. You should be able to at least see where he came from and on what day," Sasha explains.

"Hopefully why he was killed," Slattery states with an angry hiss in his tone. "Our boys or not…this needs to be stopped."

"Tell Ji we might need him, so to stay alert but in contact," Chandler tells Sasha as they prepare to leave.

It's not until they are back on the surface, about half hour later that Slattery contacts Wolf and Green for an update.

 _"Seems quiet here…a bit too quiet," Danny replies with a hint of frustration in his tone. "It's like they know something but aren't saying anything. We'll plant the bug in the lead general's ear here and then wait to see if there is any action or movement. We'll also put a small tracking device on the vehicle of whoever leaves."_

"Copy. We're headed for the second base now," Slattery informs them. "Wait there until you hear from us."

 _"Copy."_

Without waiting for an invitation, Sasha heads for the Jeep and hops into the front seat. "This way you won't get lost," she tells them matter-of-factly. Neither Chandler nor Slattery argues, silently agreeing and knowing that it would be faster and a lot less of a hassle for her to drive there directly than for them to be asking for directions every few minutes.

"What happened to his family?" Chandler asks as Slattery connects directly with Burk.

"Virus took his wife and son. His daughter lives with his mother in another location," Sasha replies softly. "So many families have been destroyed by this virus…this new world order," she concludes with a sour note.

"What about you?"

Sasha's jaw tightens as her gaze remains fixed on the somewhat busy street ahead. "Marcus…didn't make it. We…never married."

"Sorry."

"Me too."

Since they were alerted by Wolf and Green, both Chandler and Slattery were on the lookout for something that seems off…out of the ordinary, out of place with the routine going's on at the distribution center.

Slattery gets a text from Burk that he's en route with Val to rendezvous with Ji, Sasha's contact and hopefully they'd have a timeline in a few hours and be able to trace back the origin of the murderers; find where they are hiding. If in fact they are hiding.

"Just here doing a routine check in," Chandler mutters in an undertone as Sasha hangs back. He turns to look at her as Slattery pulls away and heads toward two young men working to unpack some boxes.

"I'll be your eyes out here."

"We're in good hands," he replies with a small smile as her brow instantly arches. "Used to remember what that look meant."

"It hasn't changed," she tells him confidently; a coy smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

But just as he turns to go and find the base general his phone buzzes and he's quick to answer it. "Chandler."

 _"It's Rios. Well I can't tell you who killed our sailor but I can tell you what killed him and I think for what reason. A surgical knife with a small jagged point on the end and the reason…Sir he had one kidney and his liver removed. And whoever did this…made no attempt to repair the damage. They let him bleed out. They wanted him to die painfully. And with his blood type. I think he was targeted. I think part of it is organ harvesting but I think it's also for experimenting."_

"What…the hell…" Chandler whispers as his stomach tightens into sickened knots as Sasha nears him with a look and sense of foreboding.

At the same time Slattery nears one of the men who looks up at him and slightly cocks his head in recognition as he stops what he's doing and nears him.

"Mike…Slattery, Sir. Dennis McPhee," he salutes as Slattery nods and then looks at his nametag in wonder. And before he can say a word, he too is handed some news that makes his world turn summersaults. "I knew your son Lucas. My family was with him when he died."

"What?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you are all still liking this little adventure! A few more twists and turns to keep you all guessing hehe gotta get some #Tomsha and #chandlery moments in there and hope you are liking them! But of course you know lurking danger is growing! But is Chandler the only target? Hehe please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	4. A Horrifying Truth

**Title:** **Bèi dào** **(Stolen)  
** **Chapter 4 – A Horrifying Truth**

 **A/N:** hmm so am saddened that half left so am gonna speed things up and hope those still left enjoy this update. Thanks.

* * *

"My…son?" Slattery asks the man who was obviously a lot older than his son who died from the virus while he was still at sea trying to help with the cure. "Lucas? But…okay who are you?"

"Dennis McPhee sir," the man replies as he pulls his phone and shows Slattery a picture. "He uh...he died with mine. My wife…she…" he stops as he notices Slattery's jaw tighten and his eyes start to get a faraway look. "My apologies sir. I don't think you're here for this."

"No we're not but…really? Lucas? He was…with you and your family? But…"

"It's…kinda complicated," Dennis starts as he watches Chandler and Sasha approach. "We can talk later."

"Okay," Slattery replies as Chandler nears him with a perplexed expression.

"What's going on?"

"He uh…his son was with Lucas when he died."

"What? You believe him?" Chandler asks in shock.

"I don't know. I'll talk to him later. What did you find?"

"Rios thinks these men were targeted for their organs which some of them were harvested but they were also used for testing."

"What the hell?" Slattery curses as he looks at Sasha who nods in confirmation. "Targeted specifically? Testing for what? A new virus?"

"We need to get Val on the ground with Burk so she can find out who's behind this. But if they are being targeted then there has to be eyes at each base keeping an eye on who's working there and then reporting back when they find someone who matches their specific target. All the victims that we know so far look around the same age, weight, coloring, etc."

Slattery looks around at the men working away, his eyes resting on the one who had purposely sought him out and then back on Chandler. "Organ harvesting," Slattery hisses in an undertone as he shakes his head. "Burk and Val are on their way to meet Ji. He just texted."

"Good. I know this is asking a lot but if you're up to it go and talk to Dennis. Find out if there are any shipments that don't come from the Army or Navy. Anything local and where that might be. Who's paying and if they want anything extra. Anything that seems out of the ordinary. We need an address to start looking."

"Okay."

"Mike," Chandler starts as Sasha hangs back to let them talk. "I know this won't be easy and I don't expect you to ask about Lucas. I don't want to bring up past pain but we need answers and we're running out of time. Who knows who is next on their target list?"

XXXXXXXX

你確定？[Are you sure?]

我看到他們自己。[I saw them myself.]

他們看到你嗎？[Have they seen you?]

不可以，但他們全副武裝，並在他們的身邊手段。 我們需要幫助。[No. But they are heavily armed and have means on their side. We need help.]

按照他們觀看。不要讓他們看到你。我們現在就開始計劃罷工他們時，他們最不希望它。 [Follow them and watch. Don't let them see you. We'll start to plan now to strike them when they least expect it.]

XXXXXXXX

Sasha watches Slattery pull away and head for the man that had approached him and then turns and studies Chandler's locked jaw.

"I hate to make him remember," Chandler admits in a quiet tone as he turns and looks at Sasha with a small frown. "Did you take this assignment by choice? It's a little…far from home."

"Needed a change of scenery after our known world went to hell in a handbasket," Sasha tosses back as they slowly walk to one part of the distribution center in search of whoever is in charge. "You? Thought you were stationed in the US to help…rebuild?"

"I was. Was here briefly and on the plane to go home when Mike called. When I heard about our sailor's…I had to stay. And being here now…I'm glad I did."

"I'm sure he's glad you did too," Sasha states softly.

"Wasn't talking about Mike," Chandler qualifies as Sasha's eyebrows arch in surprise. "I was won…"

"Can…I help you?"

This time it's Sasha's turn to curse the timing of the distribution commander as she wanted to know what Chandler was going to ask but tells herself that before this mission is over, they'll have that heart to heart and she'll ask him something she's wanted to since they parted ways. _'Why didn't you ask me to come with you?'_

"Yes…maybe you can," Chandler starts as he quickly formulates questions to stall so that Slattery will have enough time to ask his questions and hopefully get a starting point for them.

"Dennis…"

"Sir. If what I said offended you earlier."

"No. Just…took me by surprise," Slattery admits in truth as he recalls the painful news he had gotten about his son a year ago.

"So can I ask why you're here?"

 _'Remember anyone of them there could be the insider…the traitor. The one feeding the murderers information about our sailors. Trust no one.'_ Chandler's words ring out in Slattery's mind as he chooses his words carefully before he replies.

"To see if we need to add a few more reinforcements. You know…to make sure we don't fall behind in distribution," Slattery replies, hoping the excuse sounds plausible.

It works. At least for the man he's talking to.

"So…do you need any? How are things here? Everything running smoothly?"

"Sure," Dennis shrugs as he looks up at the locals as they chatter amongst themselves. "Wish I knew what they were saying at all times though. Sometimes it's a bit disconcerting you know?"

"Yeah," Slattery agrees as he looks at the back of one of the unmarked trucks. "The cure comes from the military so…what is that truck for?"

"One of the locals brings food supplies to the base for the workers. It's not bad," Dennis snickers. "Beats having to find our way through the local stuff around here. Not a fan of the local stuff."

"What do they serve?"

"Chinese," Dennis chuckles as Slattery looks at Dennis in amusement. "But you know…American Chinese so it's not bad. You…hungry?"

 _'Use any opportunity for a lead…'_

"Actually. I think some of the boys on the ship were looking for some good local food you know…American Chinese," Slattery retorts with a smirk. "Do you know where the truck comes from? Can't exactly order takeout for the ship."

"Course. I can find out."

"Only if it's not too much trouble."

"I'll just check the manifest. I have to sign for stuff from them all the time."

"Okay," Slattery agrees as his lips draw into a tight line.

"You can ask…if you want. I don't want to impose but uh…its up to you."

"Tell me," Slattery states as he stands up with a determined expression. "What happened?"

"We were all in the Deer Park. It was…well at first it was marked a safe zone. One day this guy comes in. Older fella. I don't think he meant ill but uh…well come in and sets up a small camp and then starts to tinker with a few things…mostly little mechanical things and my boy…he liked that kinda stuff."

"Yeah Lucas always liked…mechanical stuff as well."

"He…" Dennis pauses as he pulls his phone and shows Slattery a picture that makes his heart start to race faster.

"Oh God…" Slattery groans as he looks at a picture of his son standing next to the smiling boy, both of them arm in arm and then giving the camera the thumbs up.

"Sorry. My boy he uh…he got it first and then Lucas…my wife said they should isolate themselves…to keep the others safe. Your family…sorry I forget their names but they were there and we…we set up a small tent for the boys, gave them masks and then…the next night they um…they were both dead."

"I…see…" Slattery acknowledges as one of the local drivers calls out to the other.

"Let me get you that address," Dennis tells Slattery as he heads toward the driver who heads for his truck.

"Mike? You okay?"

"Yeah…fine," Slattery tosses back as he keeps his eyes fixed on the white truck; Chandler's gaze fixed on Slattery's tense back. _Is he telling the truth? Can anyone corroborate his story? Christine…she could…damn it…_ his mind spirals as he finally looks sideways at Chandler and then frowns. "He's going to get us the address of a local food deliverer. What did you find?"

"The address where they hire the local help," Sasha replies in haste.

"Did he mention Lucas?"

"He…he said his son died with mine. Showed me a picture of the two of them. Don't know if it's legit or not," Slattery replies with a heavy exhale as Chandler's lips purse.

"Sorry."

"Yeah," Slattery turns back to Chandler with a set jaw. "We need to check out those places stat."

Chandler looks at his friend and knows that his mind is probably in turmoil right now after learning…or hearing something about his deceased beloved son. He remembered seeing Mike talking to the young boy before the James set off on its voyage that somewhat fateful day – the day they left all their families behind and so now can't imagine what it must be like to relive painful memories

"Okay…here is the address. Good luck getting that food," Dennis tells Slattery with a small frown. "Sorry about the uh…"

"Can you send me that picture?"

"Course. If you're ever back this way…just good luck with what you need."

Slattery nods and then hears his phone beep just as he turns; his mind wondering if Dennis's story is right? Or if it was a clever rouse orchestrated to throw them off course.

The three of them head back to the Jeep with their next two locations already plugged in and ready to visit. As they near the Jeep, Chandler calls Val and gives her the address of the place where they hired some of the local workers, wanting to know if any of their deceased have any connection to this address or the one Slattery was able to aquire.

 _"It'll take a few minutes. Their system here is really lame."_

"Lame…right," Chandler smirks at Val's response as he climbs into the front of the Jeep; Sasha pulling away and heading for their first address. But just as he's about to get some further Intel from Val, Chandler notices Sasha check her side mirror twice and then a small area on her jaw tighten. "Are we being followed?"

"Looks that way," she replies with a small huff. "Hold on…I'll try to lose them."

"Think that's a goo…" is all Chandler manages as he's forced to quickly grab the handle to the door as Sasha veers the jeep sharply to the right, Slattery also forced to brace himself as she swerves into the next lane but doesn't knock anyone off course.

"That wasn't obvious," Slattery offers in sarcasm as they take another sharp right and head toward an underground parking garage.

"Trust me," Sasha tells them in haste as the car that had been following continues to match every move they make; entering the darkened parking structure about a minute later.

"Hold on Val…might lose you," Chandler replies in haste as they head toward another exit. But just before they do. Sasha is able to veer to the left and disappears behind a large shipping door just as it closes; their tail zooming right past. "Nice move," Chandler praises as he looks at her with a proud smile.

"This will buy us a bit of time."

"Okay Val…what did you find?"

 _"The location where one of our sailor's visited is the location where they hire workers for the base but it's also an underground gambling destination. Could be these guys owed someone debts and they collect…"_

"By killing them and taking their organs for God knows what," Chandler huffs. "Good guess. Okay keep checking all those names. We need to know where they all visit and what they all have in common besides being dead and their love for the Navy – literal or figurative."

 _"Copy. Burk wants me to tell you he's done with fortune cookies."_

Chandler hangs up with a small chuckle and then looks at Sasha and then Slattery, who leans in from the backseat. "The location is an illegal gambling location. So I'm thinking these guys…came here, not sure if they were looking for trouble or not but they found it and whoever they owed money too maybe said they could work it off…maybe set a time limit. Or this the labor shop is a perfect cover to find subjects without drawing attention to themselves," Chandler ponders as he looks down at Sasha's map.

"Well we definitely got someone's attention at the base," Slattery pipes up. "Wonder if they would have been interested in us if we were heading back to the ship," he states sourly as he looks back down at his phone.

"You don't know it was Dennis."

"Both our locations are in the same general directions," Slattery answers as he points to where they came from. "Only two people we talked to knew where we were going."

"If we pull them in we tip our hand," Sasha ponders as Chandler's expression clouds.

"But which?" Chandler looks up at the two faces looking back at him and asks somewhat rhetorically. "We need to check out one of those places and narrow down who we're targeting."

"So…which to first? Dinner or gambling?" Sasha inquires.

"Gambling. It's the hotter of the two. If one of them knew it was an illegal gambling location, they wouldn't be too fast to give it up to us. If nothing happens…"

"Then Dennis and his sob story is our guy," Slattery hisses through clenched teeth.

XXXXXXXX

Sasha stops the jeep about a block down from their first location and all three of them get out and slowly head toward their destination.

"Mike…take the south entrance."

"Copy," Slattery nods as he darts into the alleyway to their left and races up the winding pathway, his heart racing as fast as his mind to know if Dennis's story was true.

"Let me do the talking," Sasha tells Chandler in a quiet tone as they near the front door.

"Wasn't going to argue with this one," Chandler retorts with a smile as his phone buzzes.

He pulls back to take the call. But just as he says 'hold up' a horn honks and Sasha proceeds to go inside; Slattery just about to enter from the back but waiting on Chandler's call.

"Val….what's going on?"

 _"Just intercepted a text to that location…they know you're coming…something about a bomb! IT'S A TRAP!"_

"SASHA!" Chandler shouts just as a loud bang is heard and part of the building explodes, sending him flying backward into oblivion.

* * *

 **A/N:** just a note that my attempt at local Chinese translation came Google translate. Apologies in advance lol but eeks is Sasha okay? Mike? Tom? Please do review before you go and thanks so much! And please note that just b/c the site doesn't show your actual review – its behind right now I do get them and can reply so please send us some love Thanks everyone!


	5. Closer to the Truth or Despair?

**Title:** **Bèi dào** **(Stolen)  
** **Chapter 5 – Closer to the Truth or Despair?**

* * *

"Sa…Sasha…" Chandler tries as his lungs choke on acrid smoke and his brain races to clear out the ringing; his body trying to recover from being flung backwards from the blast and landing hard on the cement after colliding with a parked car.

"Mike…" Chandler tries once more as his shaky fingers push down on his radio button. All he gets is static and his mind races that whoever had been expecting them had succeeded in taking out two of his team without any warning.

 _"Chan…dler…_ " Slattery's voice cracks over the radio as Chandler pushes himself up to his knees and then tries to get upright, cursing the world that continues to slowly spin around him.

"Where…are you?" Chandler manages hoarsely as his eyes focus on the blackened entrance to the building, his brain urging his body to get upright. "Sasha…Sasha!" Chandler calls out as he stumbles over some bits of debris and reaches the entrance. "Sasha!"

His eyes instantly sting as he ducks into the smoking building, the sound of ensuing sires starting to assault his sense as they start to clear from the aftereffects from the blast. "Sasha!" Chandler calls out once more as he hears a soft moan to his left and picks his way through the rubble in search of one person. Chandler's eyes frantically scan the area ahead and around of him and finally land on the object of his search.

"Sasha!" He shouts as he finally spies her nearly buried underneath some rubble. He rushes toward her, tripping once but not caring about the pain in his left side that is trying to give him a message that he needs to take it easy. "Sasha!"

"Damn…helluv…an…entrance," she groans as Chandler kneels at her side and tries to help her sit up. "Tom…"

"You're okay…I got you," Chandler tells her with a soft pant as he helps her sit up, brushing off a few bits of debris out of her hair and checking a fresh blood smear on her cheek.

"Yeah…you do," Sasha answers breathlessly as her hand reaches up and touches the back of her head; a small throb starting to develop.

"Thought…I lost you."

"Not…yet," she acknowledges with a small smile that is quickly followed by a grimace. "Tom…"

"Tom! Sasha!"

"Mike! Over…here!" Chandler calls out as he hears Slattery calling out to them. "We'll finish this later."

"We better," Sasha states firmly as her hand clasps Chandler's and she slowly stands up, his arms instantly gripping her and holding her close a few seconds while her legs slightly wobble.

Slattery rounds the corner, slightly disheveled like the rest of his team and can only slightly arch his brows as he looks at Chandler and Sasha in a semi-intimate embrace. "You two…okay?"

"Guess we know…who our mole is…" Chandler gently grimaces as he helps Sasha slowly exit the smoking building, Slattery in tow with another man on his arm. As soon as they get outside, Chandler helps Sasha to somewhere she can sit, much to her mild protest and then gets back on the phone with Val.

 _"We heard the explosion! Are you guys okay?"_

"We're…fine," Chandler replies before he hangs up and then looks at Slattery with a tight lipped expression before he calls Green and Wolf to get back to the base they were just at and pick up one of the local administrators and report when they had him.

"Think this was just for us?" Slattery nods as the three of them raise their battered gazes toward a group of three Asian men who watch them for a few minutes, talk among themselves and then quickly leave when the local authorities arrive.

"Think we need to find out," Chandler replies as Slattery pulls his phone and calls Val to see if there was any local camera footage. He looks down at Sasha who looks up in wonder.

"I'm not breakable," she retorts as she slowly stands up and then frowns as her fingers reach out and gently flick away a small shard of glass that had embedded itself in his cheek. "But you might be," she concludes in sarcasm as Slattery looks over to see her fingers linger a bit longer on his cheek before her hand drops to her side. "We need to check out that second address. Give Val some time to find out where our interested party has gotten to."

"You two sure you're okay to travel?" Slattery asks them in concern.

"We're not breakable," he retorts with a small smirk. "You have that address?" Chandler refers to the address Slattery got from the man who said he knew his son – for even a brief time.

"Let's hope we get a better welcome," Slattery retorts in sarcasm as he hands Sasha the address as she dangles the keys and then looks at Chandler and shrugs. "I've given up trying to argue with her."

"Smart man," Sasha winks as she dangles the keys before Chandler and heads for the front seat. But just as she gets there she pauses as she feels a pang in her side, something not lost on Chandler. "I'm okay. Trust me…nothing broken and nothing…"

"Bleeding," he lightly growls as he notices her hand come away from her side with a small print of crimson moisture.

"We need to go now," she tells him firmly as she hops into the driver's seat; Chandler muttering a curse as he heads for the front passenger side and slides onto the seat. "At least we all look like the walking wounded."

"Have a feeling whatever Val finds about this place," Slattery pauses to look back at the slightly demolished building before he continues, "we're not gonna like."

"Well if it was an organ harvesting or distribution depot the locals will find it. If it was just gambling it doesn't matter to us," Chandler reminds them as they head deeper into the heart of the foreign and unfamiliar city.

The chatter inside the Jeep revolves round who might have been behind the explosion but as soon as they near their second destination, Chandler tells Sasha to stop the Jeep and then reads the message from Danny. "Your guy…Dennis McPhee…is missing. Green and Wolf can't find him and apparently…he wasn't scheduled to be on shift today."

"Damn it!" Slattery curses as he shakes his head. "That story…damn bastard if he made it up…" his voice trails off as he looks at his friend in frustration.

"Sorry."

"Yeah…me too," Slattery agrees with a sour note in his tone.

"Okay…we go now but carefully," Chandler directs. "We still need to prove if it was a set-up or…something else."

Despite the fact the three of them were battered and in need of some minor medical attention and some major rest, time was of the essence right now and not on their side. But they were in desperate need of answers and all hoped that if someone was inside this second location might know something about the untimely murders.

They try to clean themselves up as best they can as they reach the door, Slattery peering through one of the window's while Chandler takes the other.

"Looks quiet."

"Too quiet," Chandler replies in uneasiness.

"Door could be rigged," Sasha surmises as she looks at Chandler who nods in agreement.

The three of them pull away from the front door and carefully make their way around the quiet food distribution building toward the back. Just as they reach there, Chandler quickly pulls back as two locals come out to have a smoke break, talking in undertones in their local dialect.

"What are they saying?" Slattery asks Sasha in a soft whisper.

"Stuff about…nothing really," Sasha replies as she looks at Chandler with a determined glance. "I speak the language. I'm going to ask them if Ping is there and then if he is, I'll get him to come to us."

"Careful," Chandler warns as she nods; their eyes locking for a few seconds before she pulls away and then heads toward the two locals.

"Tom…"

"I know. None of this makes sense. But I think we stumbled upon something bigger than what we might think it is. I think the cure distribution is a really good cover but I feel something else is at stake."

"She's in," Slattery nods as they both watch Sasha disappear from view.

"Damn it," Chandler lightly curses; his mind racing with worry at watching her, just freshly injured going into someplace that could be another waiting trap.

"She always been like this?"

"Worse," Chandler retorts with a small snicker as they both hear some loud talking and then both peer around the corner to watch Sasha heading toward them with an older Asian man in tow. "Company's coming."

"Foursome's…great," Slattery mutters in sarcasm as Chandler chuckles.

"Ping…this is Tom Chandler and Mike Slattery. If you help them, they'll keep you safe."

"I know this looks like a food distribution place on the outside," Chandler starts. "Do you supply workers?"

"你把工人的基地" [Do you bring workers to the base?] Sasha asks in a language Ping can understand.

The man nods at Chandler to which Sasha replies yes.

"Ask who pays him?"

"誰支付呢 [Who pays you?] Sasha asks once more. "He says a man named Ryland."

"Ryland? Doesn't sound Asian," Slattery huffs.

"No. Think this might be more international than we thought," Chandler continues as he looks back at Sasha and then Ping. "Ask him if this Ryland asks for specific men and wha…"

"Tom…" Slattery quickly interjects as he nods toward the same three men that had been watching them at the gambling location. "Guess we won't need to ask Val where they went."

"We need to finish this someplace else," Sasha adds.

"I'll drive, just get us some damn answers," Chandler tells Sasha as he takes the keys from her grasp and the four of them hurry toward the waiting Jeep.

"LOOK OUT!" Slattery shouts as the three men across the street pull guns and start to fire.

"We need another way to get out of here!"

"你有車嗎?" [Do you have a car?] Sasha asks in haste as Ping nods and points toward the back of the building they are on the sound side of.

"Where!" Chandler shouts as Slattery fires off a few more shots.

"Back right corner!"

"GO!"

With Ping in their grasp, the three of them bolt for the back where they hope Ping's vehicle can deliver them to another location; one they hope is safer than the last two they had just visited. "Just point me in the right direction!" Chandler shouts as he tears away from the back of the food distribution plant as the three men round the corner, firing at them; Slattery taking one of them out.

"Here they come!" Slattery shouts as he and Sasha turn to fire at their followers; the two men now each on a separate motorcycle.

"Get rid of them!"

In between firing, Sasha tells Chandler and Slattery that Ping is contacted by email asking for a certain number of workers who must meet certain physical qualifications.

"Does he still have the emails?"

"Yes."

"We need to get those to Val. She can trace the source. We find who sent them we get some real answers. Find this Ryland guy!"

"Agreed! Turn left!" Sasha directs as Slattery fires at one of the ensuing motorcycles and takes him out of the game for good.

"Does he know who these guys are?" Chandler asks Sasha who relays the message to their frightened passenger.

"No! But Ryland always threatened intimidation if they failed to pay or send exactly what they asked for."

"Asian working for American?" Slattery ponders as Sasha fires off another shot. "Who else is involved in this?"

"Could be a melting pot," Chandler ponders as he ducks another shot, this one shattering the driver's side mirror and rendering Chandler blind on his left side. "Sasha!"

"A hard right and then two lefts!"

She takes out their final pursuer and then sits back with a veiled grimace, her mind anxious to get to a safe place and tend to her injured side. "There! In…the second driveway!"

"You sure?"

"They wanted him dead too. He says this place is safe!"

But at the last minute, Chandler directs the foreign car into the first driveway, the door closing behind them and both Sasha and Slattery looking at him in surprise. "Gotta keep us _all_ safe," Chandler tells them as he finally shuts the motor off. "Tell him we need to make a call and get cleaned up a bit but we don't want to put him at further risk."

"He can help us," Sasha replies as they all get out and slowly head into the quiet apartment building. Ping opens the door to his home and then quickly tells his wife and son that everything is okay and these people just saved his life.

"Just…make sure he doesn't make a call we don't like," Chandler tells Sasha in a low tone as he heads for Slattery. "Get cleaned up and then connect with Val. See if she can link to Ping's computer here and find where Ryland is located."

"I also wanna go after McPhee!" Slattery says with a hiss of contempt in his tone as Chandler nods.

"And you will. But we gotta stop these murders first. Make the call."

Slattery watches Chandler take his leave and then asks Sasha to tell him where the bathroom is so he can clean up a bit; his appearance not quite as battered as Chandler and Sasha's. He heads into the bathroom to clean up and then call Val while Chandler heads toward Sasha who is standing beside the small window looking down onto the busy streets of Shenzhen. She looks up and catches Chandler's concerned reflection and lets a soft smile adorn her lips as he nears.

His hand gently rests on her jacket and pulls back the flap to see the crimson stain dotted with some fresh red. "Come on…lemme tend to that."

She closes her eyes briefly as her mind races with feelings from the past…his touch, his skin on hers and her heart starts to race a bit faster. But not wanting to let her guard down too much, she turns to face him with slightly arched brows. "Show me yours and I'll show you mine," she tosses back as his lips can't help but curl upward.

"Come on," he entreats once more as she asks for use of another room for them to clean up in. Ping's wife directs them toward a small room in the back while Slattery continues to talk to Val and Burk on the phone.

 _"I think I found where Ryland is located."_

"Okay, send me the coordinates or address and I'll get Green and Wolf to join us there. Oh and if you uh…well if you can find where a uh…a Dennis McPhee is; that'd be most appreciated."

 _"Copy."_

"Sorry," Chandler whispers as his fingers finish cleaning Sasha's wound and then gently bandages it; the cool disinfectant slightly stinging the skin and making her expression wince. "What did you want to say to me after the explosion?"

 _You can't tell him! It's too personal! He's leaving after this is over…telling him now that you don't want to lose him again would only complicate things._

"I…" she starts and then pauses. _Oh to hell with it. Last time we parted I had so many regrets. This time…no more._ "I don't want to lose you again."

His hand drops to hers and grasps it tightly as he looks at her in surprise. But in that moment Tom Chandler didn't know that Val would soon find the next list and that there was another set of very specific requests and that his name – was now at the top of the list.

Would Sasha's words come back to haunt her?

* * *

 **A/N** : hope you are all enjoying the action and yikes Chandler a marked man? Will they get their second chance? Will Slattery find McPhee? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	6. Taken!

**Title:** **Bèi dào** **(Stolen)  
** **Chapter 6 – Taken!**

* * *

"Are you purposely trying to complicate things?" Tom asks in a whisper as they linger in Ping's cramped bathroom a bit longer.

"You used to like complicated," she tosses back with a small look of uncertainty. "Oh and don't toss back the 'our lives are on the line right now' bit," she lightly smirks before her expression turns serious again. "What happens when this is over?"

"Now you're purposely trying to rush things," Tom counters as she just shakes her head. "Maybe I could ask you the same thing."

"I think there's more room on your ship than there is in my car," she retorts with a small wince.

"Sasha."

"I'll be okay. We need to get to Ryland and get this stopped before another body falls. I am purposely trying to rush the end of the senseless murders."

"Agreed," Tom agrees as he hears Slattery heading toward them, his friend rounding the corner just as Sasha tosses a bloody cloth into the garbage and looking up at the captain of the Nathan James.

"Val found where Ryland is but it won't be easy to just walk up to the front door and knock. Ever place this guy owns is a damn fortress," Slattery informs them as the three of them rejoin Ping in his small living room, all of them peering over the small computer as the picture on the screen slowly comes to life.

 _"We see you but the connection is a bit fuzzy," Burk tells them from the small place he and Val were plugged in._

"Did you find the connection we need?"

 _"'Found a memo from Ryland to a few scientists outlining his plan to mutate the virus and make it ineffective against Dr. Scott's cure and have them set up to sell their own…at a hefty price."_

"Bastards," Slattery curses in a soft undertone. "Was uh…Dennis McPhee involved in all this?"

 _"Don't see his name anywhere but he be used to help with local recruiting and not even know why. I'll keep looking."_

"Okay. Can you send us a complete layout of Ryland's place and see if there is any kind of schedule for him. If we can ambush him in transit, that'd be ideal," Chandler tells them firmly.

"What's he saying?" Slattery nods to Ping and his wife talking in low tones.

"She's asking if their children will be safe and he's trying to assure her they will be. He also said he has nothing to do with the bad man we're seeking," Sasha relays in a quiet undertone. "They're scared but have every right to be. Virus tampering…that's a new kind of scary."

"These guys just might get bit in the ass by their own damn bug!" Slattery growls as Chandler's lips slightly purse. "Val, get that information to Doc Rios to keep him on alert."

 _"Okay sending you what I have. The rest…is up to you."_

"Good work you two. Burk, get her back to the James and then wait to see if we need help. I don't want to give Ryland any other targets to go after."

 _"Copy."_

The screen goes dark and the connection is broken, but their phone's buzz a few seconds later. "Damn fortress," Slattery commented and gave the plans a small headshake. "This…won't be easy."

"We'll need an in."

"Unless we can find where that lab is," Chandler ponders. "If we take out that lab, we can make him come to us."

"Or we'll just piss him off and he'll send troops to take us out and set up shop someplace else," Sasha tosses back at Chandler directly, Slattery's brows slightly arching once more as he hears another direct challenge in front of onlookers. "We need to get Ryland."

"So then…how do we get in there…without being seen?" Slattery asks after a few seconds of silence.

But before the three of them can answer or make a suggestion, a hand taps on Slattery's shoulder and he looks down to see Ping's wife looking up with a tense expression.

"My wife…can help…you," Ping tells them in broken English as Chandler, Slattery and Sasha look at the timid little woman in surprise.

"No," Sasha quickly interjects. "She…she has children and…we don't want to put her in harm's way. We'll find another…"

"He took…our son…killed…him."

"What? Did he…" Chandler starts as Ping's wife looks up at him with a sad expression.

"The virus," she states simply.

Sasha translates and tells them that Ping's wife," worked in the lab as a cleaner until they brought in their first round of test subjects and one was her son. He never saw her but she saw him. She tried to call for help but when she did the police told her Mr. Ryland has his own in House security and they'll let him deal with it. She told them her son was kidnapped and being used as a test subject and they told her to wait there. She called her husband and he told her to leave now. She got out through a secret passage before they found her. Then they found out that it was something about the Asian DNA that wasn't what they wanted so they started to target American's. She tried to call the police but they went after her. She escaped one last time and has been in hiding ever since. If they find her, they'll kill her."

"Sorry for the loss of your son," Chandler offers to Ping's wife and then to Ping with a polite nod, Slattery and Sasha following suit. "We don't want her to come with us," Chandler assures them while Sasha quickly translates. "She just needs to tell us how she got in and we'll do the rest."

After Sasha completes the translation, she gives the mother a hug and then looks at Chandler with a small expression of anxiety. "This won't be easy."

"And we'll need the element of surprise."

"Wait until night?" Slattery suggests.

"Or get Green and Wolf to make some kind of distraction at one of the base's or his lab and then we'll use the secret way in and take him with only a handful of men watching him."

"That works for me," Slattery agrees to Chandler's plan while Sasha offers a somewhat reluctant nod. Since they still needed Val on the ground to tap into Ryland's security, Burk moved her to another location – one Ping told them about and they hoped was secure. While Slattery pulls away to relay their message to Green and Wolf, Chandler watches Sasha talking to Ping's wife and young daughter and then looks at him with a soft smile.

Anxiety starts to grip him as he thinks about what this family went through and what his team has still yet to face – an evil adversary who stop at nothing to take advantage of a hurting nation and using whatever he has to to make pad his wallet a bit more.

"I think we should just bomb the hell out of his compound," Sasha tells Chandler in a near whisper as she leans in closer; his ears picking up a small hiss that he knows she'll cop to audibly. "Why take the chance of losing anyone else?"

"Because if we come in guns a blazin' who knows what ace he'll have up his sleeve," Chandler replies as he looks at her in soft conflict. "I uh…want you to stay here."

"Seriously?" Sasha looks at him with surprise.

"It has nothing to do you not being able to handle yourself in the field. I know you can," he quickly qualifies as her lips purse. "You were blunt earlier, so now it's my turn. I don't want you to get hurt…anymore."

"I can't stay here. They're safe. When we leave, they're going to go into another hiding place but you are going to be out in the open; exposed. You're not going into battle with only Slattery watching your six."

"I'd…handcuff you to something but…you might like it at least for a few minutes until you turned the tables," Chandler lightly flirts before his expression turns serious.

"Then I'd like it," she tossed back.

"I won't win this will I?"

"No unless Slattery agrees to stay here," she tosses back as his lips slightly smirk. "Thought not. What time are we going?"

"Mike?"

"All set," Slattery confirms. "Let's go get this son of a bitch!"

XXXXXXXX

"Val's ready to give us eyes in when we get there and Burk says the area is clear and safe so far," Slattery informs them as they drive casually through the streets in another sedan; not wanting to attract any unwanted attention.

"And remember he talks fluent Chinese," Sasha reminds them. "If we hear chatter…it could be Ryland. Especially if he knows he's about to meet his end."

"Then we need to cut off the head of the snake before he has a chance to take us out."

Chandler notices Sasha fall silent and knows the moment in Ping's apartment with his wife and daughter has affected her more than she would openly admit.

"Ping and his family will be okay."

"Can't believe she had to watch her son…die," Sasha's voice starts to break and she quickly swallows before allowing herself to show some weakened emotion in this open setting. "He needs to pay."

"We'll make him pay," Chandler admits through clenched teeth as they near their destination. "We wait on Green's go," Chandler reminds them. "Once he texts us, Val, who already put a tap on Ryland's line will text and then we'll move in."

Slattery looks back down at his phone and frowns. _'Sorry, nothing yet on Dennis McPhee. I'll keep trying. –Val.'_

He knew that but also couldn't risk her life for his own personal quest so that had to wait until they had completed this mission and Ryland was taken out for good.

They near the Ryland compound and Sasha stops the Jeep out of sight, giving the three of them a moment to finalize their plan of attack. They would enter through the secret passage that Ping's wife had shown them and then wait on the signal to move on Ryland.

"Eyes sharp," Chandler tells them as they get out of the Jeep and stealthily rush toward a large grate that is locked by only a small lock that Slattery easily breaks. Sasha enters first, her flashlight trained and her weapon ready, Chandler second and Slattery last; visually sweeping the area one last time before he too enters the musty smelling area, carefully closing the gate behind them.

So far the route that Ping's wife had given them was panning out and that was a relief since 'technically' they wouldn't have eyes in until they were inside the compound and Val could tap into its vast security system and give them a bit of a helping hand.

"Almost there," Sasha whispers as Slattery relays the text message to Val and then falls back into line behind Chandler.

"Careful everyone…this could go south really fast," Chandler adds in a soft whisper as they see a dim light in the near distance.

They reach the end and Sasha's fingers rest on the door handle and gives it a small push, gently opening it but then waiting with baited breath to see if even the slightest noise or movement has drawn attention to their presence.

 _'You're good so far. Once you open the door I'll see you. –Val.'_

Slattery taps his ear piece and then looks at Chandler and gestures at him to proceed as planned. The three of them emerge through the door, Val now coming to life in their ear pieces and directing them to where they needed to go.

 _"Green and Wolf are about to get their party started," Val tells them simply._

"Sasha, go right," Slattery directs as Sasha is momentarily distracted by a wall with young faces on them.

 _'This…is my son. He wanted…to be called…Clint. After…Clint Eastwood.'_

"Clint," Sasha whispers as Chandler stops and looks at her in concern.

"What? Sasha!" Chandler hisses in haste as Val urges them to get to their hiding places – stat! She quickly pushes aside the sordid memory and forces her head back in the game; nodding to Chandler and then pushing past him with her weapon raised and ready.

"Second floor."

"Val."

 _"East stairwell has only one guard at the bottom and one at the top. Ryland should be getting the call from the lab at any moment now," Val informs them._

"Hey there," Sasha says to the guard with a coy smile as she approaches; the man looking at her in surprise and then around in wonder. But before he can get off a shot or punch, Sasha's hand flies through the air with a knife in the end, slashing the guard's throat and taking him out without a sound.

"Nice," Slattery praises as he rushes past her; Sasha's lips displaying a proud smile before she assumes the role of rear guard.

 _"Stairs are clear and still only one guard at the top. But you gotta move fast. Ryland is getting the call and is pissed."_

"Course Green and Wolf would do a good job," Chandler praises as they near the top. "Mike…"

Slattery nods and pulls the door open, the guard at the top turning back in surprise only to be met in the face with Chandler's fist and then in the groin with Sasha's knee. But Chandler's sleeper hold takes the man out for good and Val tells them that they gotta move fast because they are about to have company.

 _"Corridor to your immediate left has only two guards."_

The three of them rush down the hallway, taking out the two guards and then pausing as they come upon a series of corridors before them.

"Val!"

 _"Someone is blocking…they're on to us. Ryland knows you're there. Someone…"_

"Knew we were coming! Ping…" Slattery starts with an angry hiss.

"Or Dennis McPhee," Sasha tosses back at Slattery.

"Or you!" Slattery growls as they hear shouting in the distance.

 _"Guys he probably has this whole damn city wired! Ryland's on the move! He went south but…ah damn I'm out. Blind…I can only see certain camera's and they won't help right now. Get out now. I have no eyes in."_

"We can't leave without Ryland," Chandler reminds them. "Let's go. South for Val would be…"

"That way," Slattery directs a few seconds before gunfire pierces the air above and round them.

"GO!" Chandler shouts as Sasha turns and fires in return, taking out one of the incoming guards before she turns and hurries after Chandler and Slattery.

"There!" Slattery shouts as he directs their attention to black door at the end of the right hallway that Ryland and his security team just darted into. Another round of gunfire erupts around them, forcing them all to duck for cover and then fire back.

"Val! Anything?"

 _"Ryland is back in the lab. There's…okay there's a stairwell at your 3 o'clock. Go now."_

The trio turns and race toward their left, ducking into the stairwell and racing down one level and then emerging onto another floor.

"There! Spread out!" Chandler directs as he pivots on his heel and races for the entrance nearest to him; Sasha taking one straight ahead and Slattery the one on his right. Shouting and gunfire continues to punctuate the air that now holds an odd pungent smell of something that the lab once in his fortress once contained for experimental testing.

"Something's in the air!" Sasha's voice resounds with panic into the earpieces of Chandler and Slattery. She looks at the lab room before her; a green mist in the air and about to escape through the air vents and whatever else is open. "Val, close those vents NOW!"

"I have eyes on Ryland!" Chandler's voice is heard next over the earpieces as Slattery stops to take out another guard and then looks toward the location he thinks Chandler is.

"Where are you?" Slattery questions. "Val, can you see Chandler?"

 _"Yeah…he's almost on Ryland," Val relays. "Sasha…take your next right."_

"Copy!"

 _"Slattery! Take the next hallway…through that door. You're almost there."_

"Ryland!" Chandler shouts as he comes face to face with the man he had been pursuing. Chandler quickly fires a shot at the lone guard beside Ryland, taking him out and then pointing his gun at the man they are seeking.

"Was expecting you Commander," Ryland smiles as Chandler's expression changes from anger to surprise. "Surprise."

XXXXXXXX

"Val…where to now?"

Sasha rounds the corner and then rushes up to Slattery just as Val tells them Ryland should be just on the other side of the door.

 _"The camera just went out but he was just there."_

Slattery looks at Sasha who readies her weapon and then pulls the door open – the two of them barging in with both guns blazing. "What the hell…" Slattery curses. "Val, it's empty!"

"No…it's not," Sasha whispers as she bends down and retrieves Chandler's bloody Navy nametag. "He's…" she pauses as she looks up in dread. "He's been kidnapped."

 _"What?" Val gasps in shock._

"Ryland has Chandler…and both are missing!" Slattery states in anger.

"He's...he's gonna kill him," Sasha states in dread.

* * *

 **A/N:** yikes! Will they get Chandler back in time? And what does Ryland have planned for his captive? Would love your feedback on this so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	7. Storming Fort Knox!

**Title:** **Bèi dào** **(Stolen)  
** **Chapter 7 – Storming Fort Knox!**

* * *

 _"Was expecting you Commander," Ryland smiles as Chandler's expression changes from anger to surprise._

Before he could react, Chandler felt something prick his neck and turned to see a man step from the shadows with a weapon raised and hurried toward him. Chandler fired off a shot but with his body shutting down it was moot and only got himself shot in return, although not any place vital.

"That's enough! I need him intact! Bring him!"

 _Need him…intact…a_ re the last words Chandler hears as his body crumples to the ground and allows his captor's bodyguard to gather him into his grasp and perform a fireman's carry and sling him over his shoulder and hurry toward the private elevator behind Ryland who presses the close button just as Sasha and Slattery bust through the first security door.

XXXXXXXX

"Where the hell…Val…can you see them anywhere?" Sasha asks in panicked haste.

 _"I…I can't just…hold on a sec…"_

"Hurry!" Sasha whispers as she watches Slattery checking all areas of the room. "They can't have just vanished!" She states impatiently as Slattery's fist pounds on the wall panels. "Val!"

 _"Okay so…I can't see it but there's a hidden elevator. I think…it just stopped at a sub floor that…hold on I'm trying to get…okay it's coming back up."_

"Empty or will we have company?" Sasha asks as both her and Slattery stand on either side of the elevator with their guns trained and ready.

 _"I can't tell…I'm searching for camera's down there now."_

However, they don't have to wait too long for their answer as the doors open a few seconds later with nothing but stainless steel panels to greet them and some fresh blood spattering on the floor.

"Tom," Sasha whispers in dread.

"Go!" Slattery nods to Sasha who enters the elevator; Slattery a few seconds later.

"Val, what are we walking into down there?"

 _"I don't know. There are no cameras down there. Sorry you're on your own but I haven't seen any vehicles leaving but…the other service elevator is moving. Coming down. More party crashers."_

"Damn…hate party crashers," Slattery grumbles as Sasha offers him a timid smile. But her mind races at Tom's absence as she knows the man who kidnapped him is evil and sadistic and will think nothing of cutting him open, taking out whatever he wants and injecting him with God knows what. "Better get him in time," she seethes in an undertone as Slattery's brow furrows as he senses more concern than anger in her tone. But at the same time, he can't help but wonder if they didn't get there in time just what horrors his friend would have to endure.

"Get ready!"

The doors slowly slide open and both Slattery and Sasha rush out their guns trained and ready – again.

 _"Found them! But you better hurry! The security door on the far corner of the underground compound is opening!"_

XXXXXXXX

Chandler's mind flashes him horrible images that he had seen – the murders and the ones on Ping's phone. He hears Sasha calling out to him and Slattery yelling at him to not move. But it was all jumbled together and none of it made sense – until a bump in the road jolted him awake.

His eyes slightly flutter and aside from the searing pain in his shoulder, he knows that that is the least of his problems. His arms and legs refuse to move, he's unable to call out and worst of all, is being kidnapped in a foreign city that he has no idea, if he did escape how he'd alert his team to his whereabouts.

 _'They were experimenting on the young men. Needed white men to experiment with. Something about their DNA. Would take out certain organs and put them into others. Then they'd inject both with some kind of toxin. Then they'd just let them die.'_

"Don't worry Commander Chandler," Ryland's voice is heard as Chandler tries to lift his head and look at his captor. "I won't make you suffer…too much."

He offers a grumble under the tape over his mouth and squeezes his eyes shut as his head starts to pound once more; his mind trying to block out images of the young men being carved up with his screams being heard and his rescue party arriving too late.

 _Mike…hurry…_

Then his mind drifts to Sasha and he wonders if he'll ever see her again. _I want another start with…Sasha I'm sorry…I should have said something sooner…I want that too…_ his eyes close and he can only pray Mike and Sasha will pick up the trail and start the chase.

XXXXXXXX

"Slattery, duck!" Sasha calls out as a hail of gunfire whizzes overhead and she takes out two just as Slattery's head and shoulders disappear from view.

"Sasha! There! Go!" Slattery shouts as he points to a waiting Land Rover; Sasha racing for it while he takes out another armed guard bearing down on her right. She hops into the front seat; Slattery in the passenger seat and taking out another guard just as he shoots out the back passenger window.

"Val!" Sasha's voice rises over another hail of gunfire as she talks into her ear piece to Val. "Where?"

 _"Hold on…"_

"Tom's running out of time!" Sasha growls as Slattery looks at her with pursed lips. "I…I keep seeing those images. He's going to take Tom some place and…cut him up and either kill him or experiment on him."

"We'll get there in time," Slattery assures her before he speaks into his earpiece to tell Val she has to hurry.

 _"Okay I think…yes turn at…" she gives them their next directions, cursing the city's archaic surveillance system and then trying to get ahead of them by getting to the camera's that are near his two labs._

"This guy…Ryland…he'd know we'd go to either of the two labs," Slattery relay's as he reads Danny's text. "Wolf and Green are safe. I told them to reconvene with Burk and Val and to be ready to storm whatever fortress Chandler's being held in."

"Where else…Val did he have…something," Sasha's voice asks, once again thick with emotion. "Doesn't have to be a formal lab…something that he could…something secret."

 _"Yeah I think I have…hold on a second…I got it!"_

Slattery looks in the rear view mirror and narrows his gaze as he sees two black SUV's race around the corner and star to bear down on them.

"Sasha! You know these streets…lose these guys!"

"Copy that!"

XXXXXXXX

Chandler's mind finally starts to bring him back to his painful reality; his senses instantly being assaulted by the deathly smell of blood and medicine. The tape was removed from his mouth but even more disconcerting than the fact that he was strapped down to what he assumed was an operating table, was the fact that his shirt was missing and he was crudely draped for surgery.

"This…this can't be…happening…" Chandler's voice tries, dry and hoarse. His lungs try to swallow but he finds he's unable and he looks around for someone or something that can help him. But…that wasn't to be.

"Welcome back Commander Chandler."

"Why…am I here?" Chandler asks as he tries once more to swallow. This time he's slightly able as he hears heavy footsteps nearing him.

"Oh I think you know," Ryland replies as he nears; coming fully into Chandler's line of sight.

"Murderer."

"Murderer? No…I'm a scientist."

"Murderer."

"Such a harsh word Commander. I want to help save the human race not murder it," Ryland looks at him with a smug smile as he holds up a clean surgical knife and then down at Chandler as the glint catches his dark glance. "This virus…it's not going to beat us. I'm going to make sure of it."

"There is a cure. We already beat it," Chandler replies a bit more smoothly as he feels some moisture coming back to his lungs and throat. "This…this is you…murdering innocent people!"

"The virus won't stay in one stage forever, you know that!"

"You can't predict how it's going to mutate! Those young men…they didn't volunteer for this! You kidnapped and murdered them!"

"All jobs have hazards," Ryland replies smugly as Chandler's gaze narrows. But his gaze slightly widens as Ryland holds up a large needle with some Green liquid in it. "Including yours Commander Chandler."

"My team…"

"Will have to storm Fort Knox if they want to get you and by the time they do…well let's just say you'll beg one of them to end it quickly….or you will. Either way…you're going to die."

Chandler's body starts to instantly struggle as the needle nears; his jaw gritting and his lips calling out to anyone who would help him.

"No one around to help you Chandler," Ryland states smugly. "Most of my other subjects I wanted silenced. But you…I want to hear…futile…word."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

XXXXXXXX

"One more…ah damn bastard!" Slattery growls as he fires off another shot, but pulls back when the incoming bullet misses him but shatters the side mirror.

 _"You're almost there! You have to hurry," Val tells them in a panicked tone. "This guy Ryland, he's got one hell of a security system but I was able to hack part and…he's got Chandler in some kind of medical room."_

"What's the layout like?"

 _"Fort Knox."_

"Great," Slattery starts with a grumble as he pops his head back out the busted window once more and fires off a few more rounds at the pursuing vehicle, finally taking out the two side tires and making the black SUV careen out of control and crash into the side of small building and out of the chase. "Two down but I'm sure we'll have an army waiting for us when we get there."

"Val, is there any way we can get in with the least amount of resistance?"

 _"Yeah…I'll send you some directions. Once inside…I can only see into certain parts but the actual testing area I can't see…so I don't know what they're doing to…just hurry. Wolf and Green are on their way. Burk is still here with me."_

"I told Green and Wolf to meet us there. But they are incoming and might not make it in time."

"We better," Sasha replies as she rounds the corner and then brings the Land Rover to a screeching halt as they come across an entrance that looks almost impenetrable. "Oh damn. Got any grenades left?"

"We need something more subtle," Slattery retorts in sarcasm as Val directs them toward the front gate quickly gives them the code to get in the front door.

 _"You'll have to hurry because I can't see everywhere and I'm sure there will be alarm triggers waiting before I can help you disarm them."_

"Just tell us where that lab is!"

 _"Okay…sending you what I can…"_

XXXXXXXX

"Val?"

"No Rios," Slattery pauses to read his message. "He said the green tissue was purposely infected and…"

"And what?" Sasha asks in dread.

"And all of the bodies have green tissue which means…"

"All were injected with Ryland's mutated virus on purpose. We need to get to Tom before Ryland injects him with that stuff," Sasha states, not realizing they'd be a bit too late to stop that.

XXXXXXXX

Chandler's head swims with dizzying pain…searing pain and all kinds of distorted images of his past and tormented images of his tormented future.

The mixture coursed through his veins and despite the pounding in his head, he could hear Ryland's tone change and his words barking out a command to his guards and then heavy footsteps rushing past him.

 _Help…has arrived…_ his panicked mind tries to remind him as Ryland's taunting laugh nears and his brain once again tries to order him to move…struggle…do something.

Only this time, his body refuses to cooperate and he knows something's very wrong.

"Can you feel it?" Ryland whispers as Chandler's watery eyes affix on something shiny that hovers slightly above his head and to the right. "Can you feel the virus…coursing through your veins?"

"What?"

"Oh that's right…I've injected you."

"Antidote."

"Oh…there is one and I have it under lock and key," Ryland continues to whisper in Chandler's ear. "But you won't get it in time."

XXXXXXXX

 _"Okay I just got another camera unlocked…near the lab and…hurry! He's about to KILL CHANDLER!"_

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh oh! WHAT? I blame this all on my muse! Hehe what do you think will happen with our team and Chandler's fate? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	8. Racing the Clock!

**Title:** **Bèi dào** **(Stolen)  
** **Chapter 8 – Racing the Clock**

* * *

 _"Okay I just got another camera unlocked…near the lab and…hurry! He's about to KILL CHANDLER!"_

"SLATTERY!"

"OKAY DUCK!"

Sasha darts behind the wall just as Slattery tosses the two grenades toward the secured entrance to the lab that Val can now see into. The area around them explodes and despite the ringing that starts to build in her ears, she knows that Tom's life is on the line and that will automatically put her comfort to the background and his to the fore.

However, as expected, Ryland orders his men to fire back, hold off the incoming Calvary as long as possible for him to do what he needs to.

"Val! Where's Chandler?" Slattery shouts as he watches Sasha take out one of their shooters.

 _"Back…oh wait…he's strapped down to some kind of operating table and…Ryland is about to cut him open!"_

"Sasha! Cover me!"

She doesn't have to ask what he's doing or why as they both have the same goal and the same target in mind – rescue Tom Chandler. She concentrates all her shooting on a few specific targets, taking them out before they can take out Slattery.

 _"He's wheeled Chandler into a back elevator!"_

"Is there another way there?"

 _"No! And you better hurry…I did a rewind…guys he's already injected Chandler with the virus."_

"WHAT?" Sasha shouts as she breaks cover and rushes into the room where Slattery is trying to push ahead into the next room and get to the elevator. "There's no other way down!"

"I know."

"She gave Tom the virus."

"I know!"

"We're out of time!"

"Tell me something I don't know!" Slattery tosses back in sarcasm as she takes out an incoming shooter.

"Val we need a way down or…or something."

 _"Okay I'm…"_

Sasha doesn't wait for Val to finish as she watches Slattery looking around for something to pry the doors open with and quickly joins him in grabbing a busted up chair and helping to pry the doors open.

"Afraid of heights?"

"Afraid of losing him," she replies in a whisper that Slattery only half hears; Val on the other hand hearing it all loud and clear. "Let's go!"

Slattery gives her a nod before the two of them ready themselves to repel down the elevator shaft; each of them praying they'll get there before Chandler is carved open and left to die.

"Ryland's injected him…he has to have an antidote. Val…we need to find the antidote!"

 _"I'm on it!"_

XXXXXXXX

With his body firmly strapped to the table he could do little more than try to rock it, perhaps tip it over and pray the distraction works long enough for Sasha and Mike to get to him in time.

 _'There is an antidote…'_

The word _antidote_ dances around in his worried brain as he tries to recall how long Ryland said he had. His core temperature continues to rise and he wonders if this is perhaps his last few moments on earth? When he joined the Navy he always had the idea that he'd go down trying save his country – but this? An experiment at the hands of a madman?

 _Sasha…Mike…hurry…_ his brain calls out as he desperately tries to get his watery, blurry eyes to focus on something….anything in the cold room around him.

Dim lighting…no natural light…a windowless room? In the basement? He felt the elevator slowly dropping but in his current condition, didn't know how long or how far? Small beads of sweat continue to slide down his flushed skin as his brain tries to calm the ringing in his ears long enough for him to hear Ryland's twisted plan for him. Or…maybe he doesn't want to know.

He heard Ryland muttering something about a commotion…help was here but would be to late…and then his heart started to thump so loudly and painfully that he thought he was about to flat line.

"Now…which organ shall I harvest first?"

"Bas…tard…" Chandler manages, his throat dry and unable to swallow; the virus in his system already playing havoc with his defenses.

"Oh that I am. But a rich one," Ryland smiles as he leans over with a clean cutting instrument. "I have time…in case you were wondering what with the gunfire that we just left. An escape route no one knows about," he boasts a bit prematurely. However, he didn't realize that Val had already unlocked the top of the elevator doors and two rescuers are already on their way down.

"Now…that the virus has had some time to saturate your organs I can…but which should I try to take out first?"

"You…can't…"

"Oh don't worry…I'm not that sadistic. I've given you some local anesthetic. But…well you remember that game Operation? Yeah I was never good about staying inside the lines," Ryland states as he lowers the knife. "You might feel…something."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

XXXXXXXX

For a few seconds Sasha pauses in her descension making Slattery look up in wonder.

"What?"

"I hear screams…I hear Tom…" she replies in a soft whisper. "I'm okay…keep going."

Slattery wastes no time in getting back to climbing down the rails, carefully so he doesn't cut his palms or inflict any more damage than he already has.

Sasha pushes aside the voices in her head…Tom's and then Val's who continues to tell them to hurry.

 _"He's moved Chandler out of camera view but the last thing I saw was him reaching for a scalpel!"_

XXXXXXXX

Fresh pangs of dizziness forced his head to swim, eyes water and stomach to lurch as he felt his warm blood starting to slide down his bare side and pool under his back.

"Wh…what…"

"I think I'm going to take out part of your liver Commander. You only need half a liver to function. Course…you won't be functioning for very long."

"Won't…win…"

"You…you don't remember me…do you?"

Chandler's watery eyes try to fix on his captor as his brain races to try to connect any kind of personal connection with Ryland. Nothing comes to mind.

"No matter. It'll give you something to ponder in the afterlife," he snickers as he raises the knife to make the first deadly incision.

 _This…this can't be…Sasha…Mike…HURRY!_

But just before Ryland can make an incision for which there is no return a loud bang is heard and he pulls back with an angry scowl.

"Chandler!"

 _Thank…God…_ Chandler's worried brain silently utters as he tries to tell himself that help is on the way. _Antidote…they need…the antidote…_ his brain reminds him.

"This isn't over!" Ryland hisses as he drops the bloody instrument and turns and hurries toward his final escape route.

Chandler tries to lift his throbbing head to see where his kidnapper and would be killer has gotten to but his eyes refuse to focus and he can't do anything but let his head slump back down in captive defeat and wait for salvation.

"Tom!" Sasha calls out as she drops the last few feet and rushes toward him as Slattery gets on the radio to Val to see where Green and Wolf were.

"Oh God…Tom…" Sasha's words stammer frantically as she looks at the surgical cut on his stomach. "Mike!"

"What the…..hell!" Slattery growls as he tries to undo the restraints keeping Chandler strapped to the bed.

 _"Guys you need to get him the antidote!"_

"WHERE IS IT!" Sasha literally yells as her watery gaze looks down in misery. She frantically tries to stop the bleeding while Slattery works on the restraints. "Hold on Tom…just…" her voice dies out as she lifts her gaze and locks with Slattery's for a few miserable seconds.

"He's going to be okay," he tries to assure her.

"How long do we have to administer it before it's late?"

 _"Not long…uh oh…." Val's voice trails into a few curses as both Sasha and Slattery once again trade worried expressions – this time of horror._

"What…is uh oh?"

 _"Okay so Ryland said he had one dosage of the antidote back in his office but…but it's back upstairs!"_

"I'll go," Slattery relays as he pulls away from Sasha and Chandler and rushes back toward the elevator. "Just tell me where the hell this stuff is."

"Hurry," Sasha whispers as she grabs a cloth and hurries toward one of the small surgical sinks. But just as she peers over the edge her stomach lurches as she spies a bloody mass and has to turn away. "Hurry Mike…"

She pushes through her incoming nausea, dampens the cloth with cool water and then hurries back to Chandler and places it on his blazing forehead.

"Sasha…"

"Shhh Tom don't…just …we'll have time…"

"No…out of…time…"

"Just shut up!" She retorts angrily and then grimaces. "Sorry. I just gotta…Val I'm gonna call Doc Rios for some surgical help. Just keep feeding Slattery the coordinates to where the antidote is!"

" _Copy! Green and Wolf are in pursuit of Ryland."_

"Hope they kill that bastard a thousand times over," Sasha seethes as she pulls on a pair of surgical gloves and then leans in closer and presses her check to Chandler's. "You…cannot die on me."

"Missed…you," Chandler confesses as Sasha connects with Doc Rios.

"You're not going…hold on Tom…please…oh God please hold on," she whispers as his hand that had been holding hers suddenly goes limp. "Tom!" She snaps just as Rios comes on the line.

 _"Sasha?"_

"Tom…I mean Commander Chandler's stomach has been cut open. I need a crude fix so we can get him to you. What do I do? Help me!"

 _"Has he been injected with the virus?"_

"Yes but Slattery is getting the antidote! Tell me…what do I do?"

Her eyes drop to Chandler's now pale expression and her heart starts to race at top speed as she tries to stem the flow of blood. She leans in and plants a soft kiss on his cool lips as her eyes water. "You can't leave me now," she whispers in his ear, muting her mic for a few seconds before she comes back online with Rios.

 _"We have more incoming party crashers!" Val interrupts her for a few seconds before Rios urgent voice comes back online._

"The cut…it's deep. Help me…we need to save him."

 _"Okay…next you…"_

Sasha's slightly trembling fingers continue to work to stem the flow of blood and get Chandler ready for transport back to the James for some proper emergency surgery. All the while she knows that they are racing the clock to save his life and every second that keeps Slattery delayed up top is one more second Thomas Chandler slips closer to the edge of no return.

Just as she gets the large cut properly bandaged, the elevator door opens and an unfamiliar face appears.

 _Where's Slattery? Did he fail to get the antidote? Would she be forced to watch the man she loves die before her very eyes and lose him for good?_

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks anyone got any nails left? Hope you all liked the intense action. Will they get the antidote in time? Hmm no hints from us hehe so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	9. What Matters Most

**Title:** **Bèi dào** **(Stolen)  
** **Chapter 9 – What Matters Most**

 **A/N:** well am sorry to see that so many left (did anyone really think I'd kill Chandler?) hmm well hope you all enjoy this update and thanks so much!

* * *

He had fully expected to be greeted by opposition when he arrived back at the top floor to Ryland's office to get the antidote for whatever virus Ryland had infected Chandler with. But with Val in one ear urging him to move faster and the sounds of gunfire looming ever closer in the other, he knows time is of the essence to save his friend.

However when the door opens, it won't be an easy walk in the Park as he's suddenly under fire and forced to take cover behind a solid wood table on the opposite side of the room.

"Naturally….nothing's ever easy," Slattery grumbles as he fishes around for a grenade or something that'll set back the incoming forces a little bit longer. Nothing is to be found. But a few seconds later he takes out an incoming on his left and with the unused grenade is able to send the others back long enough to rush to the safe, open it, get the small vial and rush back toward the elevator.

But when that door opened, Slattery was handed another surprise in the way of yet another Ryland human impediment. However, he was faster on the uptake, and instantly pointed his gun in the man's face and told him to turn around.

"Move. Your. Ass." Slattery said pointedly as the man started to hesitate. But a swift blow to his jaw afforded Slattery the leverage he needed to pull the man back, slam his fist on the close door button just as the last few Ryland reinforcements stormed toward them.

"Your boss is a murderer!" Slattery hisses as the elevator zooms toward the basement.

"I don't care," the man mutters somewhat mindlessly.

Sasha looks up just as the door open and an unfamiliar face steps through and instantly freezes.

"I care!" Slattery huffs as he clocks the man on the back of the head, sending him sinking toward the floor in an unconscious heap.

"Hurry!" Sasha bellows as Slattery races across the room with the small vial in his hand. She had already gotten a needle ready and now tells herself to take a deep breath as she draws out the blue liquid and then looks down at Tom's taut arm already for the needle insertion.

"Hang in there buddy," Slattery tells Chandler as he looks at Sasha in concern when Chandler doesn't respond. "Are…we too late?"

"No!" Sasha lightly snaps as she pushes the contents of the needle into Chandler's waiting vein. "Val…when will we know?"

 _"Won't be instantaneous sorry. But reinforcements have arrived and no more party crashers are heading your way. A transport team will be down there soon."_

"I'll go meet with Wolf and Green. Val, send them down here if possible. Do you know if they got Ryland?"

 _"Doesn't sound like it. Sorry."_

"Go," Sasha directs as Slattery's hand rests on her forearm and gives it a comforting squeeze.

"Keep me posted," he states simply with a nod before he turns to leave. She didn't need him to apologize because if the situation was in the reverse she might have suspected him for a few moments; but hearing it made her mind settle somewhat.

"Come on Tom," she whispers as she squeezes his hand, her watery eyes begging him for a response before the medical transport team arrives. "Please…please just…squeeze my hand or…open your eyes or…" she whispers as she bends down and places a warm kiss on his cool lips. "Damn Disney films and the magic kisses…" she lightly grumbles, hoping it would at least make him open his eyes.

No response is given and her heart rate starts to accelerate.

She looks at her crude bandaging and cringes at the crimson starting to seep out the edges but is thankful that it's just a deep cut and an actual organ hasn't been taken. She had stopped the mass blood flow but still worries that the virus racing around his system was going to take him from her for good.

"Tom…I was so scared to admit this but…but I don't want to face life alone again," she admits while her hand continues to apply pressure to his seemingly lifeless limb. "You…you can't leave me now."

 _"Medic team is in the elevator."_

"Okay that's it…I'm stripping down to…" she starts and then quickly stops when she hears the elevator nearing. "Stubborn man!" She huffs as she squeezes his hand once more.

But just as the doors open and despite her emotions all muddled together she would have to admit that his skin to her touch was starting to warm. He was coming back…just not as fast as she might want.

"I've already called ahead!" Doc Rios calls out as he nears Sasha with the medical team in tow. Both step back as the medical transport team properly package Chandler for the ride up the elevator and then into the helo to be flown to the nearest medical facility where a friend of Ping's, a general surgeon was waiting to help properly close the wound.

She didn't care about Rios watching, Sasha sat beside Chandler's body in the belly of the helo, clutching his hand and silently praying that he come back to her. To them. She relays a message to Slattery through Val to meet them at the hospital and then ends up cursing when she learns Ryland has indeed escaped.

"Don't leave me," she whispers one last time, planting one last kiss on his warmish cheek as the helo touches down and then he's rushed into the ER surgical area.

XXXXXXXX

"So…he just vanished into thin air?" Sasha asks in shock as Slattery approaches with a frustrated expression.

"Really want to get my hands on that murdering bastard," Slattery grumbles as he peers through the doors to see Chandler on the operating table; a concerned Rios a few meters to the side watching in wonder. "Uh…how is he?"

"They are trying to remove whatever bits of tissue the virus has so far destroyed. Something new that even Rios hadn't predicted."

"Better pull through," Slattery mumbles as he pulls away with a weary sigh. Sasha, however, turns back to look at Chandler's frame on the operating bed while he lies motionless; her mind racing with horrible thoughts that he wouldn't pull through and their second chance would be lost forever.

 _Come on Tom…you gotta make it…you gotta pull through…._

She watches as Rios finally pulls away and heads toward them, Slattery, Wolf, Green, Burk and Val all crowding in around behind Sasha who waits impatiently for the door to open and the Nathan James principal physician approach.

"What's going on?"

"Well they've ruled out that it's airborne but just to be safe the antidote is being created right now and we'll all get a shot just to be safe."

"And Tom…is he…"

"The doctor who operated on him will be out shortly but they were able to successfully close the wound with minimal blood loss and he was able to confirm that no vital organs were damaged, punctured or severed so that's a relief. Now…it's up to his body to work with the antidote and fight off whatever is remaining of the virus."

"How…long?"

"Don't know. He'll hafta walk up on his own. Could be…a few hours yet. You can stay if you want."

"I want to," Sasha whispers as Rios passes her to go and talk to the others. She heads for the ER doors and then looks up to see Val's reflection in the mirror. She turns to face her with a timid smile, telling herself to keep her emotions in check until she was alone.

"So…while we wait for word on the big boss man," Val quips as Sasha's expression softens. "I was thinking about Ping and his family. Ryland is still out there and they…well I was wondering if maybe we can help them relocate somewhere…safer?"

"Why do I get the feeling you've already talked to them about this?"

"Well not them per say but I was talking to Alisha and she…"

"Really?"

"It's a great idea. I was able to find a place where they could be safe and I was wondering…if I could get his number? He can say no but…well he helped us and they have lost so much."

"Course," Sasha agrees as she texts Val the number. "Take Burk with you."

"What? More babysitting?"

"Careful, Alisha will be joining you."

"Do I have a choice?" Burk jokingly retorts as he looks as Slattery who shakes his head. "Seriously."

"Ping helped us. I'll let you know when Chandler wakes up."

"Let's go…" Burk groans as Val flashes Sasha a smile and then turns and hurries after Burk.

"At least they get a happy ending," she whispers in torment as she turns back. A few moments later the ER doctor walks toward her; Slattery, Wolf and Green once again crowding in behind her. The information is basically the same as what Rios had relayed and while that was comforting to her it was infuriating that he hadn't woken up yet.

"So…can I go in and see him?" Sasha dares to ask; the doctor slowly nodding yes a few seconds later.

"I'm gonna get a coffee and be right back. You want one?"

"No…I'm good thanks," she thanks Slattery as she pulls away and enters the quiet ER operating area. She watches as the nurse finishes hooking up the fluid IV and then tells her she is allowed to approach.

"We'll be sending him up to the ICU recovery in a bit but you can stay for a few minutes," the nurse explains as she goes to check on the ICU recovery area.

"Tom…" she whispers with a small gasp as she stops beside his bedside. Her hand hesitates for a few seconds mid-air before she is able to grasp his hand and give it a comforting squeeze. She is comforted by the fact that his skin is a bit warmer to the touch but is still dismayed that her actions still don't elicit a response from him. Any kind of response.

"Tom okay so now you have to stop being so stubborn and wake up!" She states and then lets out a nervous giggle. "Right…you don't take orders from me," she stammers as she looks at his placid expression. "I um….oh man this is tough to say. Yeah Sasha Cooper…a nervous girl right now. Oh how you'd laugh," she huffs as she leans in closer, her cheek resting on his. "I need you Tom. I…I made a mistake before…but I don't want to make another so…" she pauses as she plants another soft kiss on his lips. "So you have to wake up and tell me that you want this as much as me."

She hears a small commotion and then looks up to see the nurse heading back toward the room to take Tom up to his recovery room and her hand tightens around his. "Tom I…I lo…"

But just as she's about to finish her sentence, the nurse walks in and through the doors she watches with a widening glace as someone enters the ER waiting area. At the same time she feels something squeeze her hand and casts her watery gaze downward as Tom Chandler's weary sapphire's open and lock with hers to.

"Love you…too," he manages.

At the same time Slattery looks through the doors to see Sasha lean down to give Chandler a hug and knows his friend has pulled through and is awake but just before he can take a step to go and see them, the ER doors open and last person he expected to walk through the doors appears.

"Dennis?" Slattery asks in shock as the man who said he knew information about his son approaches. "What's going on?"

* * *

 **A/N:** what is going on? So one more chapter after this and hope you all liked this update and please do review before you go and thanks so much


	10. Full Steam Ahead!

**Title:** **Bèi dào** **(Stolen)  
** **Chapter 10 – Full Steam Ahead!**

* * *

 _"Dennis?" Slattery asks in shock as the man who said he knew information about his son approaches. "What's going on?"_

For a few seconds Slattery remains in place, staring in shock as a familiar but surprising face approaches.

"You uh…got a few minutes?" Dennis asks as Slattery looks past him to see Chandler slightly moving and then hesitates.

"Mike…I'll take him up until you're ready," Sasha tells Slattery as Slattery turns back to Dennis. As much as he wants to go and see his friend he really wants to see what Dennis has to say about his family and if he had any leads on where they might be.

"Sure."

"If that's your friend…the one from the base…"

"It's going to be okay. I'll see him soon. What's going on? What happened to you?"

"One of the guys at the base said someone was murdering American's and you guys were shutting it down. Sorry. I panicked. You guys left and everyone at the base was on edge. I just figured…sorry. I didn't know what to think. You okay?" Dennis asks as he looks at Slattery's roughed up appearance and the drying blood splatter on his jacket.

"Yeah…we won so that's what counts."

The two of them head toward a quieter corner of the ER and sit down at a small table, Slattery's weary frame happy to be able to enjoy a few minutes of actual rest.

"I just want to know where my family is."

"I wish I had something really promising to tell you. Our boys died together and then your wife and girls…she kinda pulled away and I didn't blame them. Someone sick came into the camp and we all started to panic because it was uh…well like shootin' fish in a barrel. I heard her say something about family as they were in the tent right next to us but I was so worried about my own family that uh…sorry I wish I had something better to tell you. I guess you haven't seen their names on a list?"

"No," Slattery replies with a heavy sigh. "Would just like to know either way."

"Yeah. Even painful closure is…closure," Dennis states slowly as he looks at Slattery in remorse. "I wish I could have helped more."

"It's okay," Slattery returns a tight lipped smile. "What are your plans now?"

"Is the base still open? Still need a job I guess."

"Yeah it is. We'll put it on higher alert now and remind everyone to just watch their six when strangers come offering extra work for pay that is way above normal local wages. You…wanna stay?"

"I have no home to go back to," Dennis admits weakly. "I made my peace but I…well it might sound cowardly but I don't want to go back just yet. Need to keep busy you know? Just…helps with the pain. Maybe someday. But…not just yet."

"Sounds fair. We need a base administrator. You…interested?"

"Really?" Dennis asks in shock as Slattery nods in agreement. "Yeah," he grins eagerly. "I mean…yes sir," he salutes, bringing a small smile to Slattery's face.

"Okay. I'll get you all the details."

"Okay," Dennis nods as he extends his hand. "Thank you. I mean it, thank you. And I uh…I hope you find news on your family."

"Thank you."

Slattery grasps Dennis's hand and then holds onto it for a few seconds longer before he slowly stands up and then gives Dennis a nod and then goes in search of his friend. As much as he wanted some fresh news about his family, he tells himself that they weren't confirmed dead so there was still hope and that's all he needed. Plus helping Dennis also felt good and was the right move.

But now…now it was time to check on his friend and get some rest himself.

XXXXXXXX

Sasha waits, a bit impatiently, for the nurse to set Chandler up to the ICU monitors, her brain trying to get her heart rate to come back down to a normal rate. She looks down at her hands, scuffed with dirt and dried blood; a few seconds later they start to tremble and she tries to swallow.

"He's going to be fine," the nurse whispers as she nears and rests her hand on Sasha's and gives it a comforting squeeze.

"Course," Sasha replies as she waits for the nurse to leave and then slowly approaches Chandler's bed. "Hey sailor."

"Haven't…heard that…in a while…" Chandler manages weakly. "Am I going to live?" He asks with a small smirk.

"They can fix everything but your hard head and stubbornness," Sasha retorts with a small snicker as she leans in closer.

"That's a lost cause."

"True but not all is lost," Sasha whispers softly. "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"About missing Slattery?"

"Jerk," Sasha lightly grumbles as his fingers tighten around hers.

"I did," he replies seriously as he tries to get her to come in a bit closer. "But…you never finished what you started."

"I love you too," she completes before she seals her confession with a tender kiss. "But," she pauses as she hovers a few inches above his face. "If you scare me like that again, I'll kill you."

Chandler's lips twist upward into a smirk as he nods in agreement. "I believe that. Sasha…"

"The doctors say you'll be fine. They got all of the infected tissue out but had to uh…remove a small piece of your spleen and liver. So, no leaping off tall buildings for a while."

"Damn," he gently curses as he looks at her as she straightens up. "Did they get…Ryland?"

"Still missing," Sasha answers with a small huff. "Val is trying to find on the camera's…or find a direction. Something. What did he say to you? It sounded personal but then the tapes went quiet. Tom…did you know him?"

"No. I don't know what he meant by that. He told me it was personal," Chandler answers in truth. "Is…Val still around?"

"Her and Alisha went with Burk to escort Ping and his family to a safer place. But I can ask her to continue her search when she gets back. Nothing familiar at all?"

"No," Chandler replies slowly. "Unless he changed his name. Maybe the virus…maybe related to one of our men who died in the line of duty or on the virus chase or…" his voice stammers until it's dry and he coughs.

"Hey…just rest now. We'll get him," Sasha tells him in a soothing tone as she kisses him once more on the lips. "I'll be here when you wake up."

XXXXXXXX

But when Chandler wakes up next…it's another familiar and friendly face that greets him.

"Sasha is still resting…I think," Slattery replies with a heavy sigh. "Damn to close this time."

"When I felt that needle enter…" Chandler's voice dies out as he finds it tough to swallow a lump of emotion.

"Yeah…and he's still out there."

"Sasha said that."

"Bastard…when I get my hands on him…" Slattery promises through gritted teeth. "How do you feel? After that…Rios told us some of what it does and…and those others, just left to bleed out. A slow, painful death."

"I feel like I have one hell of a hangover," Chandler sighs as he exhales heavily. "But…when he showed me that needle and said…no cure, never been so…so scared. Then he said there was an antidote and laughed and I didn't know what to believe."

"And…Sasha? What uh…happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Not blind Tom," Slattery replies seriously. "Is she staying? Or…going?"

"Well…before this you said there was a few issues in Japan and I thought I heard the name Peng come up…maybe I'll stick around here and Sasha. She knows the area and will be the best local Intel we have."

"Okay."

"Mike…" Chandler stars in a low tone as his brow furrows heavily. "I made a mistake one time…when we parted. I don't want to make the same one again."

"Okay," Slattery echoes as Chandler gently chuckles.

"'sides…you don't think I'm gonna leave here until I have Ryland or at least gotten some answers _and_ Ryland do you?"

"Don't think you'd get too many arguments from the crew if you wanna pursue him. Especially if you tell them all what he did, and to a few of their own. Payback would be on everyone's mind," Slattery offers in truth. "He stole people's lives…not just their organs. Almost hard to put into words."

"He can't hide forever. We'll get him," Chandler promises. "I saw you with that guy from the base. What'd he want?"

"I…I thought he'd have some news on where Christine and the girls might have gone. But…" Slattery's gaze drops down to his fingers as he fiddles with them and then looks back up with a semi-distressed expression. "But he said when someone sick wandered into the camp, everyone took off and he…he just scattered. I couldn't blame him in any way. How he could have known?"

"He couldn't have."

"But I…I offered him the job of the base coordinator here. Figured he's earned something stable in his life."

"You trust him?"

"In way…I do. Seems odd," Slattery replies somewhat stiffly. "But I do."

"Well now that that is settled…you look like hell."

"Feel it," Slattery replies with a smile.

"Get some rest. That's an order."

"Yes sir," Slattery nods as he stands up and rests his hand on Chandler's shoulder and gives it a friendly squeeze. "Rest up. The sooner we all leave this place the better. That's an order," he concludes with a bit of sarcasm.

"Yes sir," Chandler chuckles as he watches Slattery leave and then slips back into the darkness a few minutes later.

XXXXXXXX

The next time Chandler opens his eyes, several hours have passed and Sasha is now at his side.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty," she greets with a fresher smile.

"Where's my kiss?"

"Haven't you reached your limit yet?" She retorts as she plants a small kiss on his lips and then pulls back with a coy smile. "Mike's gone with Wolf and Green back to the James to rest up and then he'll leave when you're strong enough. Rios is taking care of the deceased and carefully handling the body parts with the virus in them and Val and Alisha are spending a few more hours with Ping at some undisclosed location and she said she'll try to track down Ryland or get something on him. Burk is being spoiled by Peng's wife with some home cooking."

"Lot's going on and I feel like I'm missing it all," Chandler huffs as her hands lips into his. "Have you…thought about what you're doing after…this?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"On if you have any spare rooms on that boat of yours."

"Boat," Chandler retorts dryly as his brows arch.

"You always hated that."

"You always knew how to push _those_ buttons," he tosses back as she leans in closer.

"But I don't want to be just an appendage or a third wheel. If you need me…I'll be there. Otherwise…I don't mind waiting on shore."

"You never liked to wait for anything," he replies frankly with a hint of disappointment in his tone.

"Some things…and some people are worth waiting for," she tells him with just as serious a tone as her gaze locks with his.

"I need you."

"Tom…."

"We're going after Ryland but in our downtime we're gonna check out some distribution issues in Japan and thought we might check out some chatter we heard about…Peng."

"Peng?" Sasha's brows gently arch as Chandler nods. "I might be interested."

"So some other guy seals the deal," he gently smirks as she shakes her head and smiles. "You know the area. You know the language. If the reports are true…we'll need someone who can help us with the local stuff without standing out too much."

"You sure know how to tempt a gal."

"I try," Chandler grins before his expression turns serious once more. "I'd like to say my motives are all work-related. That's why…" he starts only to have her silence him with a soft kiss.

"I think you know me enough to know if I thought it would ruin anything professionally for either of us or if I just didn't want to go – I wouldn't."

"That I do."

"Did you mean what you said…about love?"

"I did. I love you," Chandler replies in a warm, but firm tone as his fingers gently wrap around hers. "I'm saying it because I'm not afraid to say it anymore."

"Took you long enough," she smiles as they remain a few feet from each other. "I love you too. And I'm saying it because I'm not afraid to say it anymore."

Her fingers tighten around his and both remain in comfortable silence a few moments longer. "So…now that our future is set…how about we concentrate on the present and getting you better and us out of here. Do you need…anything?"

"I have everything I need," he answers in loving truth as her heart skips a beat…or two.

XXXXXXXX

Two weeks later Chandler slowly pushes himself out of the backseat of the black SUV and slightly stretches as he looks at the imposing figure of the Nathan James and smiles.

He senses movement to his right and then looks at Sasha, who had been in the backseat beside him and now standing on his left looking at the same object as him.

"Feels damn good to be standing here," he admits as Slattery gets out of the front of the SUV and stands on his right.

"And feels damn good to know when we pull out we'll have left some semblance of law and order in place," Slattery adds.

"And Ryland's picture on every post and with every base as possible," Sasha also adds as Chandler pulls his cap down a bit further and nods in agreement to both of them. "The families of the deceased have been notified and Ping and his family are now on their way to another part of the country with a discreet military escort and have a new start."

"And now…it's time for us to head out there on a new course," Chandler pauses as he pulls away and then looks at Slattery and Sasha with a serious expression. "And we'll find him…Rodney Ryland can't hide forever. And when he surfaces…"

"We'll be there," Sasha continues.

"And that bastard is dead," Slattery concludes with a firm expression.

Slattery pulls away first, leading the way toward the plank of the Nathan James while Sasha and Chandler hang back a bit.

"You ready for this?" He asks her with a tender gaze.

She leans in and kisses him firmly on the lips and then winks. "Think I'll be able to do that on the bridge?" And then turns and follows Slattery as Chandler just smirks and falls into step behind them.

Just as he reaches the top of the deck he pauses and turns back and looks out over the somewhat unfamiliar Asian city and frowns. _I'll find you Ryland…you can't hide forever._ With that he turns and then looks at Sasha and feels his agitation slightly ease. A new start for them both and this time…they had both promised, themselves and each other that this was it…no more going away when the going gets tough, to work it out no matter what and to face whatever the future brings – together.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay so left it a bit open with Ryland on the loose and some unanswered questions hehe b/c I might come back to this storyline in the future. So hope you all liked this ending and would support a sequel so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


End file.
